Confrontation
by Bergdorf
Summary: Une affaire entre les Etats-Unis et l'Israël place Ziva dans une position difficle où elle doit faire un choix: Mossad ou NCIS ? Ziva/Michael Rivkin; Ziva/Tony
1. Bilan & Décision

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient -huh, ne me tentez pas ;)

**Pairing:** Ziva/Michael Rivkin, Ziva/Tony

**R****ated:** T, voire M selon les chapitres

**Spoilers:** Globalement toutes les saisons, et les stills des épisodes 22, 23, 24 et 25 de la saison 6 dont je me suis inspirée.

**Summary: **Une affaire entre les Etats-Unis et l'Israël place Ziva dans une position difficle où elle doit faire un choix: Mossad ou NCIS ?

* * *

-Attention, Gibbs, vous vu aventurez sur un terrain dangereux, là ! menaça l'homme au teint mate assis en face de lui.

-Il doit y avoir un autre moyen de régler ce problème, intervint le directeur Vance.

-Ziva ne quittera pas mon équipe ! répondit Gibbs en haussant la voix et en donnant un coup sur le bureau en face de lui.

-Elle ne restera pas une minute de plus en Amérique ! répliqua Eli David sur le même ton, en se levant, envoyant sa chaise dans le mur.

-Messieurs, tempéra Vance. Essayons de régler cette histoire dans le calme, cela pourrait compromettre les relations diplomatiques entre nos deux pays…

-Ces relations ont été compromises au moment même où votre agent a décidé de tirer sur le mien, directeur Vance !

-Dois-je vous rappeler, directeur, qu'il y a exactement trois ans, un de vos agents a tué quelqu'un de mon équipe ? souffla Gibbs.

Le directeur David flancha imperceptiblement, et sa colère se transforma en un masque implacable quand il déclara d'une voix froide :

-L'officier Haswari n'était sous aucun ordre du Mossad. C'était un mercenaire, il a décidé de lui-même de tuer l'Agent Todd. Le Mossad n'a aucune responsabilité. Dois-je en conclure que tout ceci n'est que l'œuvre d'une vengeance ?

-Mon agent a tiré pour la simple et bonne raison que votre agent a tenté de le tuer, c'était un acte de défense.

-Il était un de nos meilleurs agents ! S'il a attaqué le premier, c'est que votre agent présentait un obstacle à sa mission ! Et maintenant, il se retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital, dans un coma de stade 3 ! On ne peut pas avoir confiance en votre équipe, on ne peut pas compter sur le NCIS ! Ziva ne remettra pas les pieds en Amérique ! s'exclama furieusement Eli David.

-Israël n'est pas un endroit sécurisé pour Ziva, maintenant que son secret est dévoilé ! Elle a subi deux attaques du Hamas depuis que nous sommes ici…

-Directeur David, nous pouvons dialoguer avec le Hamas et parvenir à un échange, proposa Vance. Nous détenons certains de leurs plus hauts chefs.

-Le Mossad est tout à fait capable de marchander avec eux, et Ziva peut se défendre seule ! Elle a essuyé ces deux attaques sans même être blessée !

-Vous surestimez grandement votre fille et le Hamas. Ils savent à quoi s'attendre, ils ne referont pas la même erreur. La prochaine fois, elle sera tuée.

-Et vous pensez sérieusement qu'elle sera plus en sécurité aux Etats-Unis ?

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Vance le coupa :

-Cette discussion ne mènera à rien. Je propose que l'officier Davide décide elle-même ce qu'elle souhaite faire…

*

* *

Assise sur le toit du bâtiment administratif du Mossad, Ziva laissa son regard errer vers l'horizon. Une légère brise agita ses cheveux, son visage ne montrait aucune expression, elle semblait calme, paisible.

Et pourtant, à l'intérieur, c'était une bataille enragée qui se livrait. Les évènements des jours précédents se rejouaient sans cesse dans sa tête, comme une cassette qui se rembobinerait indéfiniment. Et c'était avec plus de difficulté à chaque fois qu'elle entendait les trois coups de feu, qu'elle revoyait son expression presque choqué alors qu'il tombait par terre, qu'elle sentait dans ses veines cette impuissance alors qu'elle se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, sans bouger.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une boule de coton dans la gorge, qui grossissait au fur et à mesure –tellement qu'un jour, elle finirait par s'étouffer. Trop de choses étaient arrivées en si peu de temps, elle devait faire le point, où elle exploserait.

Son regard se posa un instant sur la blancheur immaculé de l'hôpital.

Les coups de feu. Son visage. Son immobilité.

Une larme –une seule, la traîtresse- se fraya un chemin et glissa le long de sa joue. Comment est-ce que tout cela était-il arrivé ? Elle aurait du, non elle aurait pu empêcher ça. Tout était de sa faute.

Tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'était fuir. Fuir ce pays, fuir le Mossad, son père, le NCIS, fuir cette pression, fuir ce choix impossible, fuir cette douleur insupportable…

Un mouvement à a gauche la fit presque sursauter. Elle tourna très légèrement la tête pour découvrir Tony. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, en grimaçant un peu à cause de son bras en écharpe, et examina son visage. La peau sur sa pommette gauche et le haut de son sourcil commençait à virer au violet-jaune, des estafilades ensanglantées parsemaient ses joues et une coupure plus profonde était couverte d'un pansement –vestiges des deux attaques qu'elle venait de subir. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche :

-Ziva…

-Peut-on en parler plus tard s'il te plaît ? chuchota-t'elle, sa voix se perdant dans le vent.

Elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour parler sans que sa voix ne se casse ou que les larmes ne dévalent son visage. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas à exprimer ses sentiments, il avait compris, malgré tout. Il avait toujours su lire en elle presque comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait toujours su quelle attitude adopter, quel geste faire, quel mot prononcer.

Il passa simplement son bras autours de sa taille et elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'énormes démonstrations d'affection ou de « vrais » grands mots, ceux qui font peur –amour, relation…- tous les deux un peu trop brisés par la vie, leur travail, leurs histoires.

Cela leur suffisait.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et laissa finalement ses larmes couler librement.

* * *

**TBC, la suite demain =P**

**read&review, merciii =)**

**Bisous, Bergdorf**


	2. Chamaillerie & Enlèvement

**Un chapitre pas spécialement intéressant, qui permet juste d'annoncer l'affaire. Affaire dont j'ai trouvé l'inspiration dans l'histoire de la petite Elise, partagée entre la Russie et la France...**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

Tony s'appliqua consciencieusement à plier le morceau de papier en une boule bien compacte. Il releva la tête pour viser Ziva –dans la tête, cette fois-ci- et s'aperçut que le bureau en face de lui état vide. Il grimaça et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Elle était derrière lui. Il le savait, il le sentait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une vague de cheveux bruns et épais effleura sa joue lorsqu'elle se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille de façon menaçante :

-Si tu continues de me jeter ces boules de papier, je te jure que je vais te les faire avaler une par une par des endroits dont tu n'aurais même pas idée… Compris ?

Il prit une grande respiration, sentant son parfum épicé, puis hocha la tête en rentrant encore un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules. Il avait toujours du mal à réfléchir clairement lorsqu'elle était trop proche de lui, lorsqu'il sentait sa présence et qu'il aimait un peu trop ça…

-Bien, souffla-t'elle, en lui envoyant une pichenette dans l'oreille.

Satisfaite, elle se retourna et marcha vers son bureau. Les yeux de Tony se fixèrent immédiatement sur sa silhouette.

« Ce jean est une merveille, pensa-t'il. Il lui fait vraiment des… »

Elle se retourna brusquement, et il sursauta, levant rapidement les yeux vers McGee qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Il remercia mentalement McGee de lui épargner une nouvelle conversation gênante et de tomber à pic, pour une fois.

Tony tourna sa chaise vers le retardataire avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, se désintéressant de Ziva. Vainement, il le savait. Lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui, il avait dû mal à ne pas lui prêter attention et à se concentrer complètement.

-Alors, McGee, on est en retard ? Pour quelles raisons, cette fois, McExcuses ?

-Lâche-moi, Tony, répondit le jeune homme, en adressant un signe de tête vers Ziva et en se précipitant derrière son bureau. J'ai eu un problème de voiture…

-Hey, dis donc, tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose, plus tôt ? continua Tony, prenant Ziva à témoin. T'as été en retard, combien de fois cette semaine ? Au moins quatre, non ? Alors McEmbrouilles ?

Ziva secoua la tête et retourna aux rapports en retard qu'elle triait. Le cerveau de Tony se remit en marche, à la recherche d'un sujet sur lequel embêter sa coéquipière. C'était moins marrant de se moquer de McGee si elle ne riait pas.

-Tu es bien placé pour dire ça, Tony, il me semble que la ponctualité et toi, ça fait trois, commenta Ziva d'un ton absent, toujours absorbée par son écran.

-Deux, Ziva, ça fait deux, la corrigea-t'il avec un sourire, avant de se tourner vers McGee à nouveau. Alors, le bleu, est-ce que, en tant qu'agent plus expérimenté, je signale ton retard à Gibbs ?

-Tony… plaida le jeune agent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour que je ne dise rien au grand chef, hein ? Tu pourrais m'apporter tous les matins un beignet au chocolat du marchand en bas de la rue… Ou finir tous mes rapports… Ou…

-Ou te taire, DiNozzo, le coupa une voix grave derrière lui, alors qu'une main entrait en contact avec l'arrière de son crâne.

Tony tressaillit :

-Salut, Patron, j'étais juste…

-Prenez vos affaires, on a un Marine dans un état critique à l'hôpital de Bethesda, l'interrompit de nouveau Gibbs, en se penchant pour prendre son arme et son badge.

En quelques secondes, ils s'étaient tous serrés dans l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent avec un « ding ! ».

*

* *

Gibbs montra son badge à la secrétaire derrière le bureau en annonçant simplement :

-Thomas Cooper ?

La secrétaire –Mary, comme le clamait son badge- tapa efficacement sur son ordinateur, et répondit, en ramassant ses cheveux blonds en une queue-de-cheval :

-Etage 4, chambre, 415, Agent…

Gibbs ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur, McGee et Ziva sur ses talons.

-DiNozzo, Agent Tony DiNozzo, répondit Tony, en montrant son fameux sourire éclatant.

-DiNozzo, si tu n'es pas dans cet ascenseur avant que les portes ne se ferment, je t'assure que tu pourras te chercher un nouveau boulot dès demain matin ! résonna la voix de Gibbs dans le hall.

La secrétaire eut un rictus moqueur, similaire à ceux qu'arboraient Ziva et McGee. Il grommela un « Merci, Gibbs », et se précipita vers l'ascenseur qui se fermait déjà.

Le lieutenant première classe Thomas Cooper était allongé dans le lit de l'hôpital, recouvert par une couverture blanche. Plusieurs tubes étaient reliés à son nez et à sa main. Un hématome violacé ornait son front, son œil gauche était enflé et à moitié fermé, un bandage entourait sa tête et son bras gauche était plâtré. En somme, il avait été très amoché.

-Lieutenant Cooper ? demanda Gibbs, en brandissant son badge et en prenant d'office la seule chaise de la pièce.

L'homme remua faiblement la tête.

-Que s'est-il passé ? continua le chef d'équipe, en jetant un coup d'œil à ses agents, pour voir s'ils étaient prêts à prendre des notes.

Avec une voix faible, enrouée et hachée, Thomas Cooper commença à décrire l'attaque dont il avait été victime. Il marchait tranquillement avec sa fille de quatre ans, profitant d'une permission, lorsqu'il avait brutalement été frappé sur la tête. Une fois à terre, il avait été roué de coups, jusqu'à s'en évanouir. Une fois revenu à lui, avec l'aide d'un passant qui avait appelé les urgences, il avait découvert que sa petite fille n'était plus là. Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots, et Tony sentit Ziva remuer imperceptiblement à côté de lui. Elle avait toujours du mal avec les enquêtes impliquant des enfants. Comme Gibbs.

- Aucune idée de qui aurait pu commettre ça ? ne demanda Gibbs.

-Eh bien…Depuis que je suis séparée de ma femme, il y a deux ans, nous nous disputons violemment la garde de notre fille… Lorsque nous avons décidé de divorcer, elle l'a emportée dans son pays, illégalement. Il y a quelques mois, je suis parti la chercher… Mon ex-femme a donné l'alerte, je suis donc considéré comme hors-la-loi, mais le juge qui s'occupe de notre affaire se trouve ici, elle n'avait aucun droit d'emmener notre fille comme ça, vous comprenez, expliqua-t'il plaintivement.

-Où votre femme a-t'elle emmené votre fille la première fois ?

-Israël. Mon ex-femme est israélienne…

* * *

**Voilà, voilà =).**

**Suite à venir demain, je suis particulièrement inspirée et en vacances en plus XD!**

**Read&review, comme d'habitude!**

**Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent =)  
**

**Bisous,**

**Bergdorf.**


	3. Fausses Identités & Fouille

**Voici la suite =).**

**Je suis pas aussi douée que les scénaristes au niveau des intrigues, donc j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux XD!**

**J'viens de voir Legend Part1, le 622. C'était... Awesome! Surtout les moments Tiva huhu. Je n'en dirais pas plus, je ne vais pas spoiler =P. mais si vous voulez en discutez, MPez-moi!**

_**spoiler/**_

_**J'accroche moyen à l'équipe du spin-off - y en a un qui ne fait jouer avec les écrans tactiles, un qu'on voit deux minutes top chrono, la fille ressemble un peu trop à Ziva à mon goût, le psy est intéressant et la "chef" ugh, elle m'énerve déjà, avec Gibbs, je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux...**_

_**L'histoire avec Ziva et Michael... Il y a tellement d'hypothèses qui me traversent la tête! Comme les motivations du comportement de Tony -nice petite scène d'ailleurs, quand il visionne le reportage de l'explosion au Maroc dont a été victime Ziva =').  
**_

_**Bref, l'épisode est vraiment bien et s'arrête sur un cliffhanger assez monstrueux XD!**_

**_/spoiler,_ vous pouvez reprendre un activité normale, telle que lire ce chapitre =).**

* * *

Après quelques autres questions, l'équipe retourna au NCIS pour commencer à rechercher des pistes possibles.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'étage de l'open space, Gibbs attrapa le bras de Ziva qui s'apprêtait à sortir et fit signe à Tony et McGee de sortir et de se mettre au travail.

Surprise, elle le regarda appuyer sur le bouton « autopsie », puis sur l'arrêt d'urgence. L'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement et se plongea dans une semi obscurité. Le chef d'équipe se tourna alors vers elle :

-Ziva, étant donné que l'affaire concerne à la fois les Etats-Unis et Israël, je suis obligé de te demander si tu crois pouvoir être objective dans ton investigation, annonça Gibbs, sans s'embarrasser de préliminaires.

-Gibbs, cela fait maintenant trois ans que je travaille au NCIS. Je saurais faire la part des choses. Je le jure, répondit fermement la jeune agente.

Gibbs eut un demi-sourire et souffla:

-Pas besoin de jurer, Ziva, j'ai confiance en toi…

Un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Le souvenir de cette nuit où elle avait tiré sur son propre demi-frère pour lui se refléta dans leurs yeux. Confiance. Puis apparut celui où elle l'avait appelé, lorsqu'il était au Mexique. Confiance.

Il remit alors en marche l'ascenseur vers leur étage et ils sortirent tous les deux, sous les regards interrogateurs des deux autres agents.

Elle marcha directement vers son bureau et Gibbs se planta au milieu du hall, distribuant ses ordres :

-DiNozzo, Ziva, vous allez chez le lieutenant, vérifiez tout ce qui pourrait nous mener à un ennemi potentiel et essayez par la même occasion de trouver des informations sur la mère. McGee, je veux une liste de ses appels téléphoniques, ses relevés bancaires, des Marines qui se trouvaient dans son unité…

Tony et Ziva attrapèrent leurs armes et sacs à dos et se précipitèrent vers l'ascenseur, pendant que McGee se penchait sur son ordinateur et commençait à taper furieusement sur son clavier.

*

* *

Tony leva la main pour toquer à la porte.

-Je crois que la maison est vide Tony, tu n'as donc pas besoin de toquer. A moins que tu essaies d'avertir les éventuels fantômes, voir les coupables de notre arrivée, ironisa Ziva.

Tony baissa son bras, se tourna vers elle, remonta ses lunettes de soleil, et, avec un rictus, s'inclina vers elle :

-A toi l'honneur, dans ce cas, Madame Je-Sais-Tout…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, fouilla dans sa queue de cheval pour en ressortir une épingle à cheveux et se pencha pour être à hauteur de la serrure.

-On ne peut pas s'empêcher de montrer ses tours de ninja dès qu'on le peut, hein ? continua-t'il.

Avec un soupir, elle fit sauter la serrure et poussa la porte en dardant un regard moqueur sur Tony.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur le silence de la maison. Aux aguets, ils sortirent tous les deux leur pistolet. Il fit un signe de tête vers la droite et elle hocha la tête. Ils prirent chacun une direction opposée.

L'heure n'était plus aux blagues ou aux gentilles moqueries, et leurs visages redevinrent brusquement sérieux.

Tâchant de faire le moins de bruits possible, Tony passa dans le salon, ses yeux survolant la pièce rapidement. Il traversa ensuite la cuisine, ouvrit quelques cagibis et revint dans le hall.

-RAS ! cria-t'il pour se faire entendre de Ziva.

-RAS en haut, aussi, répondit-elle, juste derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement :

-Ziva ! Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de faire ça !

-Et depuis quand est-ce que je t'écoute Tony ? répondit-elle, malicieusement en lui tendant une paire de gants.

Avec un regard noir, il enfila sa paire et ils se mirent au travail.

*

* *

Gibbs tapota l'épaule d'Abby pour attirer son attention. Elle baissa la musique et se retourna, pour prendre le Caff-Pow ! que Gibbs tenait dans ses mains. Il l'éloigna, la fixa droit dans les yeux et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Abbs ?

Comprenant qu'elle avait perdu la bataille, la scientifique se tourna vers l'ordinateur. Elle quitta une fenêtre et afficha le reste sur l'écran plasma.

-Ok, alors trois empreintes ont été relevées sur les vêtements du lieutenant Cooper. Les premières appartiennent à sa fille –j'ai pu comparer avec la peluche que Cooper nous a donnés-, les deuxièmes appartiennent à Kaleb Lavi. Ou Nahat Rafi. Ou Sarid Tov.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Abby ? demanda Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils, alors que sept photos apparaissaient à l'écran.

-Fausses identités, Gibbs ! Tous les sept ont un passeport valide. Le seul point commun est qu'ils sont tous israéliens. Autrement, tout diffère, du nom, à la date de naissance. Mais regarde les photos…

Elle plaça les portraits côte à côte.

-Il a beau se teindre les cheveux ou se les raser, on voit clairement que c'est la même personne. D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, c'est assez grossier comme changement d'identités. Il pensait qu'une perruque et un passeport ferait l'affaire ? Il aurait au moins pu bétonner un peu ses couvertures. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir….

-Abby, l'interrompit-il. Actuellement, quelle identité a-t'il prise ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, annonça-t'elle, presque fièrement.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

-Mais, je peux te dire qu'il est une des ses trois personnes !

Elle afficha les photos.

-Ce sont les seuls dont le passeport a été mis à jour après les nouvelles lois sur les conditions d'entrée dans le pays. Il a donc forcément utilisé une de ses identités.

-Et les troisièmes empreintes ?

- Je me disais aussi, tu n'oublies jamais rien, toi... Eh bien, Gibbs, pour celles-là, il va encore falloir attendre un peu, annonça Abby, en revenant sur l'écran sur lequel défilait les empreintes. Je peux avoir mon Caff-Pow ! maintenant ? ajouta-t'elle en tournant sur sa chaise.

-Une fois que tu m'auras trouvé les dernières empreintes, oui, répondit Gibbs en tournant les talons et en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

*

* *

Un bruit d'assiettes brisées attira l'attention de Ziva, suivi d'une exclamation de Tony. Elle se précipita dans la pièce, la main sur son pistolet. Les assiettes, réduites en morceaux, jonchaient le sol devant Tony et il examinait la coupure qu'elles avaient provoquée sur sa main gauche.

-Je suis sûre que Thomas Cooper préfèrerait revoir sa vaisselle dans un bon état, Tony.

-De toute façon, elles n'étaient même pas jolies, ces assiettes !

Il appuya un peu sur la coupure et fit une grimace. Soupirant, elle franchit les trois mètres qui les séparaient, prit son bras et le traîna vers le robinet.

-Pas trop froid, ça fait mal, après ! se plaignit Tony.

Elle ouvrit l'eau au hasard et passa la plaie sous le jet. Avec un cri, il retira sa main brusquement, envoyant une giclée d'eau sur l'Israélienne. Elle ouvrit la bouche, en choc, et leva la main, s'apprêtant sûrement à lui briser les doigts, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre à la porte. Il attrapa sa main et la força à se pencher derrière le comptoir de la musique, alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait.

* * *

**Allez un petit cliff', assez minable, mais bon =P.**

**A demain sûrement pour la suite!**

**Read&review, merci =).**

**Bisous.**


	4. NCIS & Mossad

**Allez, un chapitre plus long, pour en "finir" avec le côté un peu chiant de l'histoire et passer à autre chose =)...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ziva tâcha de se concentrer pour tenter de déterminer le nombre de personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans la maison. Quatre personnes. Quatre hommes, même, pouvait-elle dire.

Elle échangea un regard avec Tony. Ils semblaient penser la même chose. Ils étaient en minorité évidente mais Gibbs ne leur aurait pas pardonné de les avoir laissé filer.

Elle les entendit monter pesamment les marches, en discutant d'un pari perdu et d'un match de foot. Ils étaient calmes, peu pressés, confiants. Les voix s'éloignèrent et des bruits de pas retentirent juste au dessus d'eux.

-Appelle Gibbs, demande des renforts. On doit les garder ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, on n'arrivera pas à les arrêter tous seuls. Tiens-toi, prêt, je reviens dans cinq minutes, souffla rapidement Ziva, en se relevant précipitamment.

-Ziva ! l'appela-t'il, à moitié en criant et en murmurant.

Il leva la tête au dessus du comptoir de la cuisine mais elle n'était déjà plus dans la pièce. Il sortit son portable et appuya sur la touche 1 de sa numérotation abrégée.

Ziva s'arrêta une demi-seconde devant l'escalier pour passer dans le hall d'entrée. Ne remarquant aucun changement, elle se glissa prestement entre la porte entrouverte et la ferma derrière elle sans faire un bruit. Quitte à les retenir, il fallait employer les grands moyens. Elle pria pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'idée de jeter un coup d'œil par les fenêtres du deuxième étage et se précipita vers le gros 4x4 noir garé juste devant la maison.

Crever les pneus ferait trop de bruit. Elle fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit le capot. Elle resta un instant immobile devant cet enchevêtrement de fils. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi faire.

« Bon sang, tu sais désarmer des bombes bien plus grosses que ce moteur ! » pensa-t'elle.

Elle sortit son couteau, prit quelques fils au hasard et les trancha. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

Elle s'accroupit de nouveau derrière le véhicule, jeta un coup d'œil au deuxième étage de la maison et se figea.

Un des hommes avait ouvert la fenêtre et était penché dehors. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il se tourne, ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde. Elle se tint immobile, muscles contractés, prête à bondir sur l'occasion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tourna la tête et elle en profita. Elle fila vers la porte et entra de nouveau dans la maison. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle tapa doucement sur l'épaule de Tony –elle en aurait bien profité pour lui faire peur à nouveau, mais s'il se mettait à crier, ils étaient fichus.

-Gibbs est prévenu, répondit Tony au regard interrogateur de sa coéquipière.

-Leur voiture pourrait avoir un peu de mal à démarrer, dit-elle, avec un petit sourire, lorsqu'il l'interrogea du regard à son tour.

-Il faut qu'on les bloque au deuxième étage, ils ne pourront pas…

Des craquements dans l'escalier l'interrompirent et Ziva souffla un « Trop tard ».

Ils sortirent tous les deux leurs pistolets et s'approchèrent de l'entrée. Dans un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent entre la porte et les escaliers.

Les hommes, surpris, s'arrêtèrent.

« Presque trop facile » pensa Ziva.

Ces hommes n'étaient clairement pas habitués à faire du sport, ils ne portaient aucune arme et l'effet de surprise jouait en leur défaveur.

Puis soudain, l'enfer se déchaîna. Ils se précipitèrent tous sur les deux agents, bien plus rapides que ce que leurs physiques ne laissaient paraître.

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de comprendre, Ziva et Tony sentirent leurs pistolets leur échapper et les coups pleuvoir sur eux. Ils tentèrent de réagir mais les autres ne leur laissaient pas un instant de répit.

Ziva se baissa précipitamment, évitant un coup de poing.

« La première erreur marque la fin ». Tous les enseignements du Mossad revenaient dans sa tête, dans ses muscles, devenant automatiques. « L'adversaire se manque une seule fois, et c'est toi qui a le dessus de nouveau ». Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire. Son pied trouva deux fois de suite sa cible, et l'homme se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces sur le côté et se tourna pour s'attaquer au prochain.

A sa gauche, Tony semblait en piteuse position. Les deux plus costauds s'étaient attaqués à lui. A la fin d'une lutte acharnée, l'un des deux hommes attrapa sa tête et le projeta contre le mur. Tony s'écroula par terre.

-Tony ! hurla Ziva, en se précipitant vers lui.

-Arrête-toi ! menaça l'un des hommes en lui collant un pistolet sur la tempe. Dans le salon, ajouta-t'il en enfonçant un peu plus le canon de son arme.

A contrecœur, Ziva obtempéra, suivie de près par les quatre hommes, celui qu'elle avait envoyé dans les roses lui lançant un regard noir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Les hommes la firent s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce et l'encerclèrent, bloquant toutes les fuites possibles.

L'homme avec le pistolet sortit son portable, pressa une touche et le colla à son oreille, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Abaisse ton centre de gravité ». Elle se pencha imperceptiblement en avant. « Et rappelle-toi : une fois que tu as commencé à bouger, tu n'as que quatre secondes pour tous les maîtriser. » Elle eut de nouveau envie de sourire. « Commence toujours par celui qui est armé, ou celui qui est face à toi. ». Parfait, l'homme devant elle était le seul à avoir un pistolet sorti. « La force n'est pas le meilleur moyen. Utilise la douleur, l'un des vingt-cinq points vitaux du corps humain. Une seule pression peut suffire… »

*

Emergeant peu à peu de brouillard, la vision de Tony s'éclaircit et une puissante odeur de sang l'assaillit. Son nez lui faisait atrocement mal et il avait l'impression qu'il avait doublé de volume. Il le tâta précautionneusement pour vérifier son hypothèse : oui, il était bien cassé. Mais il semblait être aussi la seule chose blessée, en dépit de quelques bleus et griffures dans le dos. Soudain, il se rappela brusquement ce qui leur était arrivé. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour se repérer, mais sa vision commença à se brouiller et il attendit qu'elle redevienne nette.

A quelques mètres de lui, il voyait les quatre hommes autours de Ziva, dont l'un avec un pistolet pointé sur elle. Se lever ? Appeler Ziva ? Sortir son pistolet et tirer ? Son cerveau embrumé fourmillait de pensées. Il examina de nouveau la situation. La jeune agente semblait étonnement calme, presque ennuyée, ses muscles étaient relâchés.

*

En réalité, chacun des muscles de l'Israélienne étaient contractés, attendant l'impulsion fatale. Elle analysa rapidement une dernière fois l'homme devant elle qui attendait toujours que on interlocuteur décroche. Oui, un bon crochet du droit suffirait à l'assommer.

Tout d'un coup, elle se mit en action. Elle lança son poing droit dans le visage de l'homme, qui valsa plus loin et s'effondra par terre. Faisant volte-face, elle attrapa la nuque de l'un des hommes interloqués et pressa sur le point sensible, sous la première vertèbre, assez fort pour le faire s'évanouir. Alors qu'elle envoyait un coup de coude dans le plexus de l'homme à sa gauche, elle prit conscience que Tony s'était réveillé. Avant que l'homme à qui elle venait de briser une côte tombe par terre, elle attrapa le pistolet qui dépassait de sa poche et le pointa entre les deux yeux du dernier homme, qui venait tout juste de sortir sa propre arme.

L'action avait duré en tout et pour tout trois secondes et cinquante-quatre centièmes. Dans la pièce, seuls Ziva, armée, et le dernier homme se tenaient debout. Les trois autres étaient allongés par terre, sonnés.

-Tony, tu veux bien les menotter s'il te plaît ? dit-elle sans lâcher des yeux l'homme qu'elle tenait en joue.

Devant le manque de réaction de son partenaire, qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds, sa voix se fit plus insistante :

-Tony ?

-Hum, oui, tout de suite !

Il se releva d'un bond et dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Encore incertain sur ses deux jambes, il finit par attacher les quatre hommes et à les aligner contre le mur du fond.

Les deux agents du NCIS s'assirent sur le canapé en face et attendirent que Gibbs arrive. Tony fixait toujours Ziva, à la fois admiratif et effrayé :

-Comment as-tu…  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Tony, le coupa-t'elle sèchement.

Elle se leva et se posta à la fenêtre, surveillant la rue. Peu de temps après, la Sedan bleu freina brusquement devant la maison et Gibbs et McGee en sortirent précipitamment, pistolets à la main.

Elle laissa les autres s'occuper des formalités et s'assit, silencieuse, dans une des voitures –côté passager pour une fois. Elle utilisait rarement ses « techniques de ninja » devant des témoins. Et ceux qui en faisaient les frais mourraient en général. Pendant ce laps de temps, elle ne pensait plus clairement. Ou plutôt, justement, elle pensait trop, analysant tout en quelques fractions de secondes, efficace comme une machine. Elle libérait ses instincts primaires, ses pulsions qu'elle retenait au quotidien, se transformant en une arme mortelle. Tout ce qu'elle désirait durant ces moments, c'était tuer. Purement et simplement. Tout à l'heure, elle s'était retenue d'appuyer trop fort sur la nuque, de perforer complètement la cage thoracique de l'autre ou d'envoyer son couteau droit dans la gorge du dernier, au lieu de le menacer avec le pistolet. Tuer n'aurait servi à rien. Ils avaient besoin d'eux vivant pour les interroger. Oui, elle était une enquêtrice, se rassura-t'elle de nouveau. Elle n'était plus cet assassin sans émotions. Presque plus. Mais, quoiqu'elle fasse, l'enseignement du Mossad circulait toujours dans ses veines et elle revit le regard presque effrayé de Tony. « Tu es au NCIS, maintenant ! » pensa-t'elle fermement.

*

* *

-Ils ont agi sur ordres de la mère, annonça Gibbs, en entrant brusquement dans la pièce qui donnait sur la salle d'interrogation, quelques minutes seulement après avoir commencé l'interrogatoire.

-Dis donc, Ziva, tu les as bien effrayés ! tenta de plaisanter Tony, la voix nasillarde à cause de l'attelle qui entourait son nez, fixée par Ducky.

Son rire se fada lorsque le visage de sa coéquipière restait impassible, fixant les hommes à travers la vitre teintée.

L'aveu avait en effet été rapide. Dès qu'ils avaient été capables d'articuler deux mots, ils avaient raconté toute l'histoire. La mère qui les avait payés pour enlever la petite, leur visite à la maison du lieutenant Cooper pour récupérer quelques vêtements. « Tout ce que vous voulez, mais pitié, ne _la_ faîtes pas revenir. »

Gibbs posa les confessions écrites sur la table la plus proche en marmonnant qu'il devait aller voir le Directeur. Tony sortit de la pièce précipitamment.

La jeune femme posa la tête contre la vitre, ferma les yeux et soupira. « Génial, même _lui_ a peu de _moi_, maintenant. »

*

Tony était assis à son bureau, seul, plongé dans ses pensées. Voir Ziva véritablement en action, utilisant toutes ses capacités, lui avait rappelé à quel point elle était rapide, efficace, dangereuse, mortelle. Il en avait presque été choqué. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait agir de cette façon et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer cet aspect de Ziva.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'elle passa dans l'open space et s'assit à son bureau, se concentrant sur son ordinateur. Son visage était tendu, fermé, un pansement barrait son arcade sourcilière, mais elle n'était plus aussi calculatrice et froide que lors du combat. Elle n'était plus la Ziva-Mossad. Il se surprit à la fixer et baissa les yeux sur son ordinateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vance, suivi de Gibbs, descendit les escaliers et perturba le silence inconfortable qui régnait et annonça à Ziva :

-Officier David, je viens de parler à votre père au sujet de l'affaire. Il ne peut se déplacer lui-même et a donc décidé d'envoyer un agent pour régler les formalités et pour décider sous quelle juridiction se place la poursuite de cette enquête.

Ziva hocha la tête puis demanda :

-Quel agent doit venir ?

-Michael Rivkin…

* * *

**Je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre, notamment des scènes d'action, que j'espère avoir bien décrites XD!**

**Au départ, j'avais réservé cette scène où Super-Ziva rentre en action pour un OS, mais je trouve qu'elle rend pas mal là, et du coup, elle me donne une bonne orientation pour la suite ;). Et puis j'aime ce côté dangereux qu'a Ziva, qui contraste avec son apparence. Vous vous doutez que tout ce débat "NCIS ou Mossad?" aura bien évidemment son importance pour la suite ;)...  
**

**Chapitre plutôt centré sur Ziva et sur ses sentiments, mais la fiction entière sera surtout basée sur elle donc...**

**Bref, read&review!**

**Bisous.**


	5. Tony & Michael

**Dis donc, j'ai l'impression d'écrire à un rythme industriel XD. A ce train-là, la fiction risque de bientôt voir la fin! Remarquez, il vaut mieux que j'avance, je risque de publier bien moins souvent à partir de lundi...**

**Ah et merci pour vos reviews!  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ziva fixait le téléphone devant elle. Appeler ou pas ?

Ils s'étaient peu parlés au téléphone depuis la dernière fois où elle était revenue le voir en Israël, il y avait maintenant des mois de ça.

Durant les quatre mois où elle avait cru être réassignée au Mossad pour de bon, elle avait finalement tourné la page. S'était faite de nouveaux amis, avait entrepris de nouvelles… relations.

Avec Michael, ça avait presque été une attirance immédiate. Physique, d'abord. Ils avaient tous les deux étaient chargés de cette simple mission de surveillance, et durant ces longues heures à attendre, elle avait appris à connaître l'homme qui se cachait derrière ces traits durs et ciselés.

Elle savait que son père nourrissait de grands espoirs pour cette relation. Après tout, de son point de vue, Michael était le parti parfait. Israélien, agent du Mossad, donc capable de veiller sur elle, Juif… Ils partageaient une histoire commune, il était certainement l'une des personnes qui la comprenait le mieux, qui la connaissait le mieux.

Alors, elle avait accepté, elle avait baissé ses barrières pour le laisser entrer petit à petit dans sa vie. Jusqu'à avoir une place presque trop grande dans son cœur, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Au début, lorsqu'elle était retournée au NCIS, il lui téléphonait tous les soirs à 22heures, précisément, et ils passaient plusieurs heures à se parler, à sentir leur présence. Elle en était même arrivée à lui dire « Tu me manques ». Elle en était même arrivée à sauter dans un avion pour le revoir, ne serait-ce que deux jours. A son arrivé à Tel Aviv, en remarquant la joie qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant à l'aéroport, elle s'était dit qu'il avait pris une trop grande place dans sa vie. Une place qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Elle avait déjà vu trop de proches mourir, et elle ne voulait pas s'inquiéter pour Michael jour après jour, à se demander s'il serait encore vivant demain.

Alors, une fois revenue aux Etats-Unis, elle avait peu à peu coupé les ponts. Elle avait d'abord « manqué » ses appels de plus en plus souvent, avait refusé ses offres de venir le rejoindre pour les vacances. « Trop de travail », avait-elle avancé.

Elle continua de contempler le téléphone. Puis elle prit une grande respiration et commença à taper le numéro.

Un toquement retentit à la porte. Elle en soupira presque de soulagement.

Ziva posa son portable sur la table basse et se leva, jetant un coup d'œil par le judas. Un gros œil vert la fixait en retour.

-Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t'elle, en ouvrant la porte.

-J'ai pensé qu'on aurait besoin d'un petit réconfort après s'être fait à moitié tuer par cette bande de gros lourdauds, répondit-il, en agitant un sachet qui semblait contenir plusieurs DVD et les boîtes de pizza qu'il avait dans la main.

Ziva accueillit cette décision avec un sourire. Ses muscles étaient courbatus et chaque mouvement lui arrachait une petite grimace, à cause des bleus que leur avaient infligés les hommes. Elle ferma la porte derrière Tony.

*

Cela faisait deux ans que Tony n'avait pas mis les pieds chez Ziva. Lorsque Gibbs avait donné sa démission, il avait atterri chez elle un soir, sans prévenir, un peu trop perdu, avec un besoin un peu trop fort d'affection et de distraction. Puis ses visites étaient devenues régulières, inévitables et attendues. Avant que le fiasco de l'affaire de La Grenouille ne les sépare.

Il secoua la tête et, en posant les pizzas sur le comptoir, jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui. Rien n'avait changé. Le piano se tenait toujours dans le coin, près de la fenêtre, le canapé faisait toujours face à la télé et à la table basse, la tapisserie était toujours de cette couleur chaude caramel, le plancher craquait toujours sous ses pas, recouvert par des tapis aux couleurs vives par endroit. Enfin si, une chose avait changé.

Il examina furtivement Ziva qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. C'était la première fois qu'il la surprenait en simple jogging et débardeur, les cheveux lâchés. Il tressaillit un peu en voyant la taille des hématomes qui ornaient ses bras, et tâta doucement son nez.

Il s'installa sur son canapé, à l'endroit où il avait toujours l'habitude de se laisser tomber et attendit qu'elle revienne, avec les assiettes, coupant court à l'habituel débat.

Tony était un adepte de « la pizza à même le carton », tandis que Ziva argumentait en le menaçant « je te jure que si tu fais tomber une seule miette sur mon canapé, je te coupe en assez petits morceaux pour que tu rentres dans cette boîte de pizza ! Evite donc de me tenter, d'accord ? »

Il sourit lorsqu'elle lui tendit son assiette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je viens de me rappeler que tu ne supportes pas de manger une pizza comme on doit la manger et que tu préfères la mettre sur une assiette…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna gentiment un coup dans le bras.

-Alors, on regarde quoi, ce soir ?

-Un classique ! Le Parrain, 1 et 2 seulement, parce que le 3 est nul, annonçat'il en brandissant les boîtes des DVD.

Elle laissa échapper un rire, et il se sentit un peu mieux. Ils étaient en train de reconstruire leur relation, petit à petit. Pierre par pierre, ils rebâtissaient leur amitié si spéciale, sur les ruines du désastre de Jeanne et de leur séparation forcée. Et ça faisait du bien.

*

Un murmure le fit se réveiller. Désorienté, il regarda autours de lui et reconnut petit à petit le salon de sa coéquipière. Il se redressa un peu et la couverture qui le recouvrait tomba de ses épaules. Il s'endormait souvent au milieu du deuxième film et se retrouvait, comme par magie, le lendemain matin, allongé sur le canapé, une couverture sur lui.

Une brise fraîche rentra dans la pièce et il tourna la tête vers le balcon.

Ziva était accoudée à la rambarde, en train de parler au téléphone manifestement.

Il se leva et s'approcha, saisissant des bribes de conversation dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. De l'hébreu. Il comprit plusieurs fois le nom « Michael », entre deux petits rires de sa coéquipière.

Il retourna lentement s'allonger sur le canapé.

Le mur venait tout à coup de perdre plusieurs pierres d'un coup.

*

* *

« Vol n°75469, en provenance de Tel Aviv, terminal 7… »

La voix désincarnée de l'aéroport retentit dans le grand bâtiment. Ziva repéra le petit panneau en plastique vert portant le numéro 7 et se planta devant. Le flot de passagers se déversa et elle survola chaque personne avant de tomber sur l'homme qu'elle cherchait.

-Michael ! appela-t'elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et surpris, s'avança rapidement :

-Ziva !

Il semblait hésiter quant à la prendre dans ses bras, la connaissant. Puis, décidant que le fait qu'elle soit venue le chercher à l'aéroport était un bon signe, il ouvrit les bras et la serra contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna un instant contre lui.

Il lui avait manqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t'il, après l'avoir lâché quelques secondes plus tard –il avait décidé de ne pas trop tenter sa chance quand même.

-Eh bien, j'ai un peu insisté auprès du directeur Vance pour être l'agent du NCIS qui viendrait te chercher, répondit-elle, presque surprise par son honnêteté.

Le regard de Michael exprimait le même étonnement. Il le cacha rapidement cependant, et s'emparant de ces bagages sur le tapis roulant, lança :

-On y va ?

*

* *

-Gibbs, Directeur, Tony, McGee, voici Michael Rivkin, l'officier envoyé par le Mossad. Michael, voici Tony DiNozzo et Tim McGee, mes coéquipiers, Gibbs, le chef d'équipe, et Directeur Vance, le directeur du NCIS, annonça Ziva à chacun, alors qu'ils étaient tous présents dans l'open space.

Chacun des hommes se serra la main.

Inconsciemment, Michal, avait tout de suite su qui était Tony, avant même que Ziva ne le désigne. Tony, c'était celui qui regardait Ziva différemment des autres, c'était celui dont l'œil s'était allumé d'un éclat de reconnaissance, lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce derrière Ziva, c'était celui qui lui avait serré la main plus fort que les autres. Oh, à peine plus fort dans sa poigne, un geste probablement involontaire même, mais qui annonçait tout de suite ses sentiments à son égard. Un sentiment d'antipathie largement réciproque.

Michael avait aussi entendu parler de Tony, il avait vu ces photos de lui et Ziva, il avait écouté Ziva en parler pendant presque deux mois, il avait vu son numéro écrit sur un post-it collé près du téléphone, dans l'appartement de Ziva à Tel Aviv.

Les yeux bruns, presque noirs, rencontrèrent les yeux verts et ne se lâchèrent plus.

-Bien, Messieurs, intervint Vance, je propose que nous passions dans une des salles de conférence, afin de déterminer la suite de cette affaire…

Il les mena tous les cinq vers une pièce où plusieurs chaises entouraient une grande table.

-Officier Rivkin, à vous l'honneur, proposa Vance.

-Le Mossad accepte de collaborer avec le NCIS. Nous pensons que la mère et l'enfant sont toujours sur le sol américain, aucune personne du nom de Hawa Livni n'a franchi les frontières israéliennes. Il s'agit donc de la retrouver et de récupérer l'enfant. Le Mossad propose ensuite que chacun des parents soient extradés et jugés dans les pays dans lesquels ils sont reconnus coupables. Bien évidemment, la sanction du père sera moins lourde que celle de la mère et il pourra purger sa peine aux Etats-Unis…

La réunion se poursuivit, les différentes parties mettant au point la suite de l'investigation.

-Bien, nous sommes donc, d'accord ? annonça finalement le Directeur, en se levant.

Un à un, ils sortirent de la pièce pour commencer à localiser la mère. Michael fut le dernier à sortir. Il effleura légèrement le bas du dos de Ziva et souffla dans son oreille :

-Je t'invite à dîner, ce soir ?

Elle eut un petit rire et répondit :

-Pourquoi pas ?

Puis, elle accrocha le regard de Tony et son sourire se fana quelque peu.

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. C'ets encore un peu un chapitre de transition où il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Les choses sérieuses devraient commencer dans le chapitre suivant ;)**

**Chapitre que j'essaierai de publier demain, mais rien n'est moins sûr!**

**Juste pour vous prévenir, Ducky, Abby, McGee, Jimmy Palmer et Gibbs risque d'être très peu présents XD!**

**Bref, read&review, mercii d'avance!**

**Bisous.**

**PS: Au fait, je m'excuse d'avance pour ces titres de chapitres assez minable et pour les fautes qui sont présentes dans ce chapitre, j'ai la flemme de relire, ce soir U_U.  
**


	6. Restaurant & Film

**Hop, un nouveau chapitre pour la route! Le sixième, déjà, j'arrive pas à y croire!**

**Et merci pour vos reviews, qui sont géniales!**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

En sortant du restaurant, Ziva enroula son bras autours de celui de Michael.

Elle buvait rarement, mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de se limiter, elle voulait se sentir bien, joyeuse, oublier, elle préférait retomber dans cette espèce d'innocence qu'elle ressentait souvent quand elle était avec lui. Il était le seul avec qui elle pouvait vraiment se laisser aller, redevenir la vraie Ziva. Ils se connaissaient trop bien.

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule alors qu'ils attendaient que le portier gare la Mini de Ziva devant eux.

Michael l'amenait toujours dans des endroits magnifiques. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il connaissait ce restaurant dans Washington.

Lorsque la voiture arriva, Michael prit d'autorité les clés des mains du portier.

-Je conduis, déclara-t'il fermement, en réponse au regard étonné de Ziva. Ta conduite est assez catastrophique en temps normal, je préfère qu'on arrive en un seul morceau !

-Toi aussi tu n'aimes pas ma conduite ? bouda-t'elle, en se laissant mener vers la portière du passager.

-Ziva, un aveugle amputé des deux jambes conduirait mieux que toi, continua-t'il, en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Mais c'est pour…

-Eviter les bombes, je sais ! finit Michael en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé, à l'attention du portier.

-Bonne fin de soirée, Monsieur, Madame, dit l'homme, avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, merci, répondit Michael, en couvrant le petit rire de Ziva, qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de corriger le portier.

Il conduisait vite et bien, sans à-coups, et ils arrivèrent à son hôtel quelques minutes plus tard. Il se tourna vers elle :

-Tu montes deux minutes, pour prendre un dernier verre ?

-D'accord ! répondit-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Elle sortit rapidement et il attrapa sa main pour l'amener jusque dans sa chambre, après avoir pris ses clés à la réception.

-Ouah, dis donc, le Mossad ne fait pas d'économie, remarqua-t'elle, en voyant la grande suite de Michael. Tu crois que je pourrais exiger un meilleur appartement ? Ils me doivent bien ça, quand même…

-Ziva, tu racontes n'importe quoi, la coupa Michael d'un ton amusé. Tu as bu combien de verres ce soir ?

-Un petit peu trop, répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire coupable. D'ailleurs je devrais rentrer, maintenant, ajouta-t'elle en remarquant l'heure plutôt tardive.

Elle trébucha légèrement sur ses talons, et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

-Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir rentrer chez moi sans problèmes !

Il laissa leur rire s'éteindre doucement puis lâcha dans le silence revenu :

-Tu pourrais rester, alors…

*

* *

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 3h17. Il se leva en soupirant et prit son téléphone, appuyant sur le 2 de sa numérotation abrégée.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il était revenu toquer à la porte de Ziva, avec un autre sac de DVD et avec son plat à emporter préféré. Après quelques minutes de silence, il s'était rendu à l'évidence : Ziva n'était pas chez elle. Il avait sorti son portable et l'avait appelé pour tomber sur sa messagerie, après cinq tonalités. En fronçant les sourcils, il avait réessayé, pour obtenir le même résultat. Ziva répondait _toujours _sur son portable. « Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie. Ou peut-être qu'elle est …occupée », avait retenti une petite voix au fond de sa tête. Non, Ziva était toujours joignable. C'était une des règles de Gibbs et elle lui avait souvent reproché de ne pas répondre au téléphone.

Il contempla les options qui s'offraient à lui. Appeler Gibbs ? Demander au bleu de traquer son signal GPS ? Appeler... Appeler Rivkin ? Rentrer chez lui et attendre ?

Il avait finalement opté pour la dernière solution. Toutes les vingt minutes, depuis 20h, il réessayait, sans aucun résultat. Et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter maintenant.

« Si elle ne répond pas, là, je…. »

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, DiNozzo ? demanda sèchement la voix d'un homme.

De surprise, Tony faillit laisser tomber son portable par terre.

-DiNozzo ? répéta Rivkin.

Le jeune agent cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et reprit ses esprits :

-Pourquoi est-ce que Ziva ne répond pas ? Comment va-t'elle ?

-Elle va bien, DiNozzo…

-Bien… Bien bien ou…. Bien pas trop ?

-De quoi ? demanda Rivkin, agacé.

-Est-ce que tu peux me la passer ?

-Elle ne peut pas te parler pour le moment.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Tony, avec un peu trop d'urgence dans la voix.

-Je peux prendre un message ? proposa l'Israélien, avec une réticence évidente.

-Euh oui… il faudrait qu'elle…

Tony se creusa la tête pour tenter de trouver un prétexte valable. Mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était : ne pouvait-elle vraiment pas lui parler ? Ou ne le _voulait_-elle pas ?

-Qu'elle fasse quoi ?

… Qu'elle ne soit pas en retard demain matin !

-Elle ne sera pas en retard demain matin.

-Tu ...hum, tu es sûr qu'elle ne peut vraiment pas me parler ? interrogea Tony.

-Tu voudrais que je la réveille ?

Tony hésita un instant. Une part de lui voulait que Rivkin réveille Ziva pour qu'elle lui dise d'elle-même que tout allait bien… Et l'autre part lui conseillait de laisser tomber. Soit Ziva dormait vraiment –et s'il la réveillait, demain il était mort- ou elle ne voulait tout simplement pas lui parler. Il résista à l'envie de demander « Et elle dort... habillée, hein ? Les nuits sont froides à Washington… » et se résigna :

-Non, ça ira.

-Au revoir, DiNozzo, alors, le salua Rivkin en coupant la communication.

*

* *

Les jours suivants furent occupés à la localisation de la mère. Ziva se rendait presque tous les jours au MTAC, pour une téléconférence avec son père, qui prétendait s'informer des avancées de l'enquête et tentait d'en savoir un peu plus sur la situation entre Ziva et Michael. Elle lui avait presque plus parlé pendant cette semaine que depuis qu'elle avait été assignée au NCIS. Une fois la jeune femme partie, l'agent du Mossad restait en général une bonne demi-heure de plus à discuter confidentiellement avec le Directeur de l'agence Israélienne.

Michael et Ziva étaient sortis presque tous les soirs –chaque fois dans un restaurant différent- et elle était souvent restée la nuit dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue plusieurs mois en arrière, quand ils étaient encore tous les deux en Israël et elle se sentait étonnement bien en sa présence. Le fait qu'ils se soient éloignés n'avait fait que renforcer leur relation. Elle se surprenait –et lui aussi- à s'investir dans cette relation. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi ouverte et honnête avec lui.

Cela aurait dû le rassurer, mais la présence de Tony se faisait un peu trop ressentir à son goût. Il l'appelait souvent durant leurs soirées et elle répondait, discutant avec enthousiasme et se disputant avec lui durant une bonne heure. Et finalement, le mercredi, Tony l'avait coiffé au poteau et avait invité Ziva à voir un film chez lui, avant que Michael ne lui propose un nouveau dîner.

« On est juste amis, partenaires, rien de plus », le rassurait Ziva, quelque peu agacée.

Tout se passait bien entre eux pour le moment, et elle ne voulait pas gâcher ça avec des crises de jalousie inutile.

Tony et elle, c'était compliqué. Elle avait même cru ressentir quelque chose à un moment donné, puis elle s'était rendue à l'évidence : Tony aimait les femmes, multipliait les conquêtes et ne semblait pas vouloir se poser. Et pourtant son comportement restait des fois ambigu, comme ces fois où il s'inquiétait sérieusement pour elle, ou qu'il l'invitait chez lui. Mais Tony ne savait jamais ce qu'il voulait et elle était fatiguée d'attendre qu'il se décide.

*

Le vendredi, le cri de victoire attendu par tout le monde retentit.

-Ca y est ! Je l'ai localisé ! s'exclama McGee, en trépignant.

En un clin d'œil, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Michael et Vance étaient devant l'écran plasma, examinant la vue satellite que venait de trouver le jeune agent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le MTAC, décidant de la stratégie à adopter.

Ils décidèrent finalement de ne monter qu'une équipe de dix personnes -inutile d'effrayer la mère, qui pourrait commettre un geste désespérée. Pendant que les agents couvriraient le terrain, Ziva s'introduirait dans la maison pour récupérer la petite fille. Elle s'était proposée, argumentant, qu'en tant que femme et Israélienne de surcroît, elle l'effraierait moins.

Ils s'équipèrent chacun de leur arme, Ziva et Michael vérifiant subrepticement leurs couteaux, s'entassèrent dans un fourgon et filèrent vers la maison où Hawa Livni retenait sa fille prisonnière depuis maintenant neuf jours.

* * *

**J'ai remarqué que, globalement, mes trois derniers chapitres étaient plus longs que les autres. Est-ce une bonne chose? Hmm... Je ne sais pas, c'est la qualité, et pas la quantité qui compte...  
Je reste mitigée quant à ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir écrit un peu à la va-vite. Je me suis bien marrée d'ailleurs, en imaginant une Ziva un peu bourrée XD !**

**Encore un peu beaucoup de blabla dans ce chapitre, mais promis, dans le prochain, y aura de l'action! (Je sais ça fait trois chapitres que je vous promets ça XD!). Je pense réussir à taper la suite demain soir donc ... ;)**

**Read&review, merciiii!**

**Bisous.**


	7. Fusillade & Mission

**J'avais prévenue que la reprise des cours ralentirait la publication ;)! J'ai commencé ce chapitre hier et je l'ai fini aujourd'hui, et je pense que ce rythme restera comme ça, un chapitre tous les deux jours, ça vous va?**

**Au fait merci pour vos reviews supergéniaux =D  
**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

En arrivant sur les lieux, l'équipe analysa rapidement les environs. La maison ne comportait heureusement qu'un étage –ce qui faciliterait la tâche pour Ziva. Les fenêtres reflétaient le soleil couchant et étaient masquées par des persiennes. La maison se trouvait à distance de la prochaine ville, entourées de terrains vagues. Seul un gros rocher était posé sur le bord de la route.

Le fourgon s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de mètres du rocher. Ils sortirent un à un, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible dans le silence qui régnait, seulement perturbé par le lointain brouhaha de la ville.

-DiNozzo, Ziva, Smith et Officier Rivkin, vous prenez à droite, on couvre à gauche, souffla Gibbs. Je vous rappelle qu'on ne fait que couvrir Ziva, on offre une diversion. On n'attaque pas, compris ? Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et se dispersèrent, courant légèrement, penchés vers le sol, le pistolet armé et prêt à tirer. Ils se placèrent en demi-cercle, face à la maison, distants chacun de quelques mètres.

-Ok, Ziva, tu peux y aller, on te couvre, annonça la voix de Gibbs dans l'oreillette de la jeune agente.

Elle le chercha du regard, acquiesça une fois et se dirigea rapidement vers l'arrière de la maison.

A peine fut-elle hors de vue que les fenêtres s'ouvrirent brusquement et l'enfer se déchaîna.

*

* *

Ziva avait à peine contourné la maison qu'une série de coups de feu retentit. Elle se figea et hésita un instant. Mais la voix de Gibbs retentit de nouveau :

-Continue, Ziva. Sept hommes sont armés dans la maison.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur, attendit encore quelques instants et se remémora la topographie des lieux. Toujours collée au mur, elle commença à avancer vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dedans et ne découvrit qu'une simple chambre vide. Elle continua son avancée, tâchant de maîtriser sa respiration, la main toujours fermement pressée sur son pistolet. Ziva arriva devant la porte vitrée de derrière. Elle examina rapidement l'intérieur de la maison et aperçut en effet sept hommes, postés aux fenêtres, équipés d'armes. Elle survola la pièce du regard, n'aperçut aucune autre arme plus dangereuse et porta son micro à sa bouche :

-Je pense que ce sont les seules hommes présents et ils ne semblent posséder que des pistolets. Les deux premières pièces sont vides, je passe aux deux dernières…

-Fais ton boulot, Ziva, répondit seulement Gibbs.

Elle regarda à travers la prochaine fenêtre et cette fois, la chance lui sourit. Une pette fille brune était assise sur un lit de fortune, en train de jouer avec une poupée.

Ziva s'arrêta un instant, l'oreille tendue. N'entendant aucun bruit, elle replia son poing et donna un coup dans la vitre, assez fort pour la casser sans faire du bruit. Elle passa sa main à travers le trou et déverrouilla la fenêtre.

La petite fille sursauta, regarda autours d'elle et lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Viens ! lui enjoignit Ziva, la voix à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotis.

Devant le manque de réaction de la fillette, elle essaya une fois en hébreu. Un éclat de compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux et elle demanda, en s'approcha prudemment de la fenêtre :

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Ziva, continua l'agente, toujours en hébreu. Je suis là pour t'aider.

-Tu vas me ramener à mon papa ?

-Oui, mais on doit se dépêcher, la pressa-t'elle.

La fillette s'approcha encore plus de la fenêtre et tendit les bras vers Ziva. La jeune femme l'attrapa, la souleva –elle ne pesait guère plus qu'une plume-, la fit passer précautionneusement à travers la fenêtre et la reposa sur l'herbe.

-Ok, maintenant, tu cours par là, et tu te réfugies derrière le gros rocher. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tout va bien se passer d'accord ?

La petite fille acquiesça en tremblant un peu et, suite à une impulsion de Ziva dans son dos, se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de se relever, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un des hommes y fit irruption, avisa le lit vide, la fenêtre cassée et ses yeux se posèrent sur Ziva.

-Hey ! Qu'est…

Il n'eut pas le temps finir sa phrase qu'une balle lui perforait la cage thoracique. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et avant que les autres hommes ne s'en aperçoivent, Ziva n'était déjà plus qu'une ombre qui filait vers le rocher….

*

* *

Dès que Ziva disparut derrière le bâtiment, une rafale de balles explosa autours d'eux. Michael, Tony et l'agent Smith se précipitèrent derrière la rocher, mais Smith, trop lent, reçut une balle droit dans le dos et s'effondra au sol.

-Ok, DiNozzo, Officier Rivkin, vous attendez là, le temps qu'on vous fasse passer les gilets par balles, crachota la voix de Gibbs dans leurs oreillettes.

Les deux hommes, pour échapper à un nouveau tir, bougèrent sur la droite du rocher, perdant de vue le fourgon et la maison. Ils se retrouvèrent tout à coup face à face, armés, sans aucun témoin, obligés de rester à l'abri du caillou sous peine de se faire tuer. L'atmosphère s'alourdit brusquement, la tension monta à son comble. Ce fut Michael qui engagea le premier ;

-Alors, DiNozzo, effrayé à l'idée de mourir ? lança-t'il narquoisement.

Tony, surpris, leva un sourcil.

-Tu rendrais pourtant service à bien de gens si tu rendais l'âme ici, dans cette fusillade, continua l'agent du Mossad.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? contrattaqua Tony.

-Oh allez, DiNozzo, si tu me parlais un petit peu de ces lettres que tu as reçues ?

Tony pâlit brusquement.

-J'ai cru comprendre que personne n'était au courant, poursuivit Michael. Tu n'as rien dit à Gibbs, Vance… Même pas Ziva ? Elle est pourtant concernée…

D'un geste brusque, il enclencha son pistolet.

-Elle te fait confiance, tu sais. Ne mérite-t'elle donc pas d'être informé par l'illustre Anthony DiNozzo ?

-Je ne veux pas inquiéter inutilement Ziva et Gibbs, répondit Tony, à travers ses dents serrées.

-Inutilement ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire, là. Si tu crois qu'il suffit de les ignorer, tu te trompes lourdement…

-Je vais régler le problème ! Ziva n'a pas besoin de savoir !

-J'espère que tu plaisantes. Elle est directement concernée par cette affaire, et par ta faute. Elle le saura tôt ou tard. Ils la prendront pour cible. Mieux vaut donc qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Michael leva lentement son bras à hauteur du visage de Tony, visant entre les deux yeux :

-Ca n'a rien de personnel, tu comprends… Ou plutôt, si, c'est personnel. Elle risque sa vie chaque minute en restant près de toi. Tu peux bien te sacrifier pour elle, non ? Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra…

Tony regarda avec appréhension le canon du pistolet. On disait que lorsqu'on était sur le point de mourir, notre vie entière défilait devant nos yeux. Tony essayait de se souvenir de ses moments les plus heureux, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Il aurait bien aimé essayer de tenter quelque chose, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre un agent du Mossad. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, son cerveau embrumé, et son pistolet glissait de ses mains moites. Il était fatigué. Il fixa l'index de Michael qui se replia autours de la détente, presque comme au ralenti. Il fouilla désespérément dans sa mémoire, mais rien ne lui vint. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas le moment de ma mort » pensa-t'il.

-Au revoir, DiNozzo, lâcha Michael.

-Michael ! retentit une voix derrière lui.

Le temps sembla se figer. L'index se l'Israélien se figea et Tony lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour découvrir une Ziva, les yeux écarquillés et très pâle, une petite fille brune près d'elle.

-Michael ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! continua-t'elle en hébreu.

Elle était trop bouleversée par la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux pour se rappeler qu'elle devait être discrète. De toute façon, elles étaient en sécurité, à l'abri des autres tireurs.

D'autres tirs éclatèrent au loin, mais une bulle semblait s'être refermée autours d'eux.

-Ecoute, Ziva, ton père m'a demandé de te ramener en Israël, et celui-là, fit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête Tony, est clairement un obstacle à ma mission !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? interrogea-t'elle d'un ton casant.

-Oh Ziva, ne me prend pas pour un idiot, s'il te plaît ! Je sais très bien que la principale raison pur laquelle tu ne rentrerais pas en Israël avec moi, c'est lui !

-Et tu crois qu'en le tuant, tu vas changer les choses ?

-Oui ! Tu savais très bien que tu n'étais pas en position définitive au NCIS, pourquoi est-ce que tu as baissé ta garde, pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenue amie avec eux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui !?

Un brusque silence suivit les paroles de Michael, et Ziva pâlit encore plus, mais elle garda le silence.

-Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que je suis désolée, Ziva, mais je ne le suis pas. J'ai une mission à accomplir. Et je veux que tu retournes au Mossad. A la maison, avec nous, avec ta famille.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard et re-concentra son attention sur Tony, qui, médusé, avait assisté à leur violente dispute, que l'hébreu faisait sonner encore plus menaçante. Il reprit brusquement conscience en revoyant le canon de l'arme en face de lui.

Une fraction avant que Michael ne tire, Ziva se jeta sur Tony.

Ils se connaissaient trop bien. Elle avait su qu'il allait tirer, en voyant le pli de concentration entre ses sourcils et l'éclat de son regard, et il avait prévu qu'elle se jetterait devant lui, visant à peine à côté. La balle partit et se ficha à quelques centimètres de la jambe de Ziva.

En se jetant sur lui, Ziva avait envoyé Tony rouler de l'autre côté de la pierre. En un clin d'œil, les hommes de la maison l'aperçurent et dirigèrent leurs armes vers lui. Les balles se mirent à pleuvoir autours de lui, semblant presque l'éviter.

Puis soudain, une violente douleur au bras droit explosa dans son corps. Une balle l'avait touché, il pouvait le sentir. Le sang l'éclaboussa et sa tête commença à lui tourner, sous la perte violente de sang. A travers le brouillard, il entendit le cri de Ziva mais n'y prêta pas attention et se releva en chancelant pour se remettre à l'abri. Epuisé, il tomba à genoux et examina sa blessure. De sa vision périphérique, il pouvait voir Michael et Ziva se disputer de nouveau, le pistolet de l'agent toujours pointé sur lui. Mais il était trop occupé à essayer de stopper le flot de sang. Mais le bruit reconnaissable et terrifiant d'un pistolet qu'on armait explosa dans ses oreilles. Il releva la tête pour voir de nouveau les yeux noirs et calculateurs de l'agent du Mossad dardés sur lui. Une vague de rage le souleva. Cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il avait résisté depuis plusieurs jours à l'envie de lui écraser la tête contre un mur, mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau de trop. D'abord, il avait tenté de le tuer. Ensuite, il se faisait tirer dessus. Et maintenant, il le visait encore ?

Sans réfléchir, à moitié affalé par terre, Tony sortit sons propre pistolet de sa main valide et appuya sur la détente trois fois de suite avant de sombrer dans le noir.

* * *

**Haha, un petit cliff' pour la route, allez =P!**

**Beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien assuré sur ce côté. Alors, à vous la parole!**

**On arrive à peu près à la moitié de l'histoire pour le moment. Et le secret de Tony qui implique Ziva eh bien.... vous le saurez plus tard XD!**

**Allez, à vous de jouer, vous savez quoi fare!**

**Read&review ;)**

**Bisous.**


	8. Culpabilité & Folie

**Voilà, voilà, la suite est là!**

**Ok, je repars sur mon petit délire "Legend part 2"**

**spoiler/**

** Ouah, un manque de Tiva assez abominable dans cet épisode, et le coup du "Tony qui remet la fidélité de Ziva ****en cause****" n'est pas aussi énorme que ce à quoi je m'attendais. En tout cas, le trailer du 624 augure une méga bataille Rivkin/Tony, même si les stills de l'épisode 25 nous gâchent la réponse à la question "one of them won't survive". Tss, j'vous jure =P.**

**J'ai été très surprise pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre Mace et Gibbs, c'est superbement bien trouvé par les scénaristes! Quant au spin-off, donc, je réitère, même si on ne la voit pas beaucoup la fille me fait un peu trop penser à Ziva et le psychologue est assez énorme =). La scène où l'un des agents se fait tuer dans la rue est sublime et très triste =").**

**J'ai très très hâte de voir la suiiiite =D! **

**/spoiler**

**Sur ce , après un petit monologue, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Elle sursauta à chacun des coups de feu, trois fois de suite. Elle regarda avec horreur le corps de Michael tressauter en l'air puis s'écraser au sol. Elle fixa son visage aux yeux agrandis par le choc, noyé par la flaque de sang qui commençait à s'écouler sous lui. Elle entendit vaguement le pistolet qui retombait par terre dans un bruit métallique derrière elle puis les râles douloureux Tony s'arrêter brusquement. Le silence revint brusquement, seulement perturbé par les sanglots de la petite fille, qui se tenait collée au rocher, les mains sur le visage.

Elle ne sentait plus rien, était apathique, ne respirait plus. Figée, elle regardait le corps de Michael à quelques mètres d'elle.

La voix de Gibbs qui crépitait dans son oreille la ramena brusquement à elle :

-Ziva ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là-bas ? Nous t'avons vu ramener la petite. Est-elle en sécurité ? Nous venons de voir DiNozzo se faire tirer dessus ! Comment va-t'il ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, aspira une bouffée d'air, essaya désespérément de faire marcher ses cordes vocales, mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Ziva ?! DiNozzo ?! Pourquoi personne ne répond ? Agent Rivkin ?

-Gibbs, je… bégaya-t'elle faiblement.

-Ziva ! Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va DiNozzo ?

Elle tenta de nouveau de parler, mais sa voix se brisa.

-Tony, Ziva ! Comment va Tony, bon sang ?! s'énerva Gibbs.

Tony. Tony. Tony !

Elle retrouva brusquement sa mobilité et se retourna en se précipitant vers le jeune homme.

Allongé par terre, il était très pâle et le sang qui coulait de son bras avait déjà fait une énorme flaque à côté de lui. Elle plaça deux doigts sur sa jugulaire pour évaluer son pouls. Faible, mais toujours là.

-Gibbs, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Michael et Tony, Michael allait tirer sur Tony quand je suis arrivée. J'ai poussé Tony sur le côté pour éviter qu'il se fasse toucher, mais il a pris une balle d'un des hommes. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et est très pâle, mais il respire encore, expliqua-t'elle dan son micro.

Gibbs poussa un soupir de soulagement à la voix calme de l'Israélienne.

-Ok, fais le maximum que tu peux, nous éliminons les derniers tireurs, répondit-il, avant de couper la communication.

Aussitôt, Ziva passa en mode « Mossad ». Elle se détacha complètement de la situation, repoussa ses émotions au fond de sa tête et se concentra pour être plus efficace et précise.

Elle déchira la manche de la veste de Tony et examina la plaie. La balle était trop enfoncée pour qu'elle puisse la retirer, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir touché la grosse veine. Avec le tissu déchiré, elle essuya un peu de sang et entreprit de faire un garrot au dessus du coude. Une fois qu'elle eût fini, elle traîna doucement Tony encore plus à l'abri et l'appuya contre le rocher. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son visage, qui semblait reprendre des couleurs, et, soulagée, se tourna vers l'autre corps.

Sa carapace Mossad vola en éclats. Elle tenta de prétendre que l'homme en train de mourir lentement devant elle n'était qu'un partenaire parmi d'autres, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Michael, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, le premier avec qui elle avait pensé à un futur, le premier avec qui elle s'était réellement sentie elle-même. Elle regarda ses mains couvertes du sang de Tony. Tony, qui venait de tirer sur Michael.

Elle lui avait déjà fait l'affront de ne pas l'aimer autant qu'il le méritait, d'en aimer un autre, pouvait-elle le soigner avec ses mains portant le sang de son meurtrier ? Elle surmonta sa répulsion et s'agenouilla doucement à côté de Michael, en le tournant sur le dos.

Son visage était blanc comme un linge, trois grosses plaies s'ouvraient sur son torse, dont le sang continuait de couler abondamment. Comme avec Tony avant, elle chercha son pouls. Paniquée, elle appuya un peu plus fort. Et elle sentit sous ses doigts cette pulsation rassurante. Infime, semblant sur le point de s'arrêter, mais son cœur se battait toujours. Elle enleva sa propre veste et la pressa contre la poitrine de Michael dans le vain espoir de stopper l'hémorragie. Puis tremblante, elle annonça dans son micro :

-J'ai besoin d'une ambulance au plus vite ici, Gibbs. Michael est… Michael est sérieusement blessé. Trois balles dans la poitrine. Beaucoup de sang perdu. Je… J'ai besoin d'aide, acheva-t'elle, sa voix se cassant sur les derniers mots.

Et incapable de les retenir, elle laissa couler les larmes qui s'accumulaient derrière la barrière de ses paupières.

*

* *

« Il s'en sortira » avait prédit les médecins.

Ziva regarda la forme allongée de Michael, enfouie sous les couvertures de l'hôpital et reliée à diverses machines, à travers la vitre. Michael était en période de rémission après l'opération en urgence où les trois balles avaient été retirées de son corps. Il était extrêmement faible et aucun microbe n'était autorisé dans la chambre. Pour une fois, Ziva n'avait pas argumenté et avait scrupuleusement observé les ordres des médecins. Elle en avait déjà assez fait comme ça.

Elle baissa la tête et tomba sur ses mains toujours maculées de sang.

Prise d'un frisson de dégoût, elle se précipita dans les premières toilettes qu'elle trouva et entreprit de se laver les mains. Une fois, deux fois, cinq fois. Jusqu'à s'en arracher la peau. Le sang était parti depuis bien longtemps, mais sa culpabilité restait toujours là, écrite en gros et rouge sur ses mains.

Depuis le début, elle avait été responsable de tout. Depuis le début, elle n'avait pas su se décider. Depuis le début, elle les avait poussés à s'entre-tuer.

Elle releva la tête pour retomber sur sa réflexion dans le miroir et regarda droit dans ses propres yeux, si noirs.

Devait-elle vraiment détruire tout ce qu'elle touchait ? Ne pouvait-elle jamais être en paix, toujours rattrapée par la violence et la mort ? Etait-elle destinée à connaître un jour le bonheur, sans conditions ?

Vingt heures étaient passées depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital et elle était restée au chevet de Michael. Elle n'était pas allée voir Tony, n'avait demandé aucun renseignement sur sa santé, avait éteint son portable et avait passé la majeure partie du temps dans la salle d'attente où seules les familles étaient autorisées. Sans se poser de questions, elle avait prétendu être la compagne de Michael pour pouvoir rester près de lui.

Rester près de lui et fuir l'équipe. Elle ne se sentait pas assez forte émotionnellement pour affronter le regard à la fois compréhensif et désolé de Gibbs, les lamentations d'Abby ou les regards gênés de McGee.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé derrière le rocher. Personne à part Tony, Michael, elle et la petite Ahava. Personne ne savait que Michael avait sciemment tenté de tuer Tony et que Tony n'avait fait que se défendre. Et personne ne le saurait tant qu'elle restait là, à les fuir.

La vérité était qu'elle se dégoûtait tant qu'elle ne pouvait supporter d'être auprès de ces gens si honnêtes, si bons, si confiant. Elle avait déjà été attachée au meurtrier de Kate, et maintenant elle était intimement liée à celui qui avait tenté de tuer Tony. Elle ne faisait que ramener mort et destruction dans cette équipe. Elle ne voulait plus être en contact avec eux –ne pouvait plus. C'était trop dur.

*

* *

Deux étages en dessous, Gibbs regardait lui aussi Tony à travers la fenêtre, ne voulant pas perturber un des rares moments de sommeil du jeune agent.

L'état de Tony avait rapidement dégénéré. La blessure, au départ presque bénigne, s'était subitement infectée et sa fièvre avait brusquement augmenté, atteignant des sommets. Il était pris de crises aigües de délire où il se débattait en hurlant des phrases incompréhensibles. « Ne lui dîtes rien ! ». « Ziva ! ». « Je vais tout régler ! ». « Ziva ! ». « Pas elle, je vous en supplie ! ». « Ziva ! ».

Le nom de l'Israélienne revenait fréquemment pendant ses crises, hurlé sur un ton déchirant et suppliant. Il se débattait violemment, arrachant toutes les perfusions qui le maintenaient en vie, jusqu'à ce que les médecins lui injectent un calmant. Il avait fait cinq crises depuis qu'il avait été admis à l'hôpital, toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres.

Tony était maintenant allongé dans le lit. Un léger drap le recouvrait et son haut de pyjama était entrouvert pour laisser passer les aiguilles. Son teint était blanchâtre, un fin duvet de sueur recouvrait son visage et sa respiration semblait douloureuse. Son bras blessé était emprisonné dans une attelle.

Gibbs n'avait jamais vu son agent dans cet état. Même lorsqu'il avait été atteint par la peste, il avait meilleure mine. Au moins, il avait tenté de se battre. Là, il semblait résigné, se réveillait quelques minutes pour retomber dans l'inconscience et semblait perdre la partie contre la folie.

Un léger mouvement attira son attention à sa droite et il tourna la tête pour découvrir Ducky. Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, sans ouvrir la bouche. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps que les mots étaient inutiles maintenant.

Puis soudain, du bruit et de violents mouvements attirèrent leur attention de nouveau dans la chambre.

Tony s'agitait brutalement dans son lit, arrachant des tubes au passage. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert, fiévreux, injectés de sang et semblaient fixer quelque chose que lui seul voyait. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait et ses cris étouffés retentirent.

Précipitamment, les deux hommes appuyèrent sur le signal d'alarme à côté de la porte et quelques instants plus tard, une armada de médecins fit irruption dans la chambre. Trois d'entre eux immobilisèrent Tony pendant que le dernier plantait une aiguille remplie de sédatifs dans son flanc.

L'alerte passée, ils ressortirent tous et l'un d'entre eux s'approcha de Gibbs :

-Ecoutez, s'il continue de faire ces crises, il ne tiendra pas le coup. Qui est cette Ziva ? Est-il possible qu'elle vienne et lui parler ?

Gibbs et Ducky échangèrent un regard.

-C'est urgent, agent Gibbs. Votre agent ne pourra pas continuer dans cet état. Sa fièvre refuse de baisser. Vous devez trouver un moyen de contacter cette Ziva…

D'un geste brusque, Gibbs tourna les talons sous le regard interloqué du médecin.

*

Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur et passa en trombe devant le bureau de la secrétaire.

-Monsieur ! Monsieur, vous ne pouvez …  
Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Gibbs avait déjà dépassé les portes battantes et se dirigeait à grands pas vers la salle d'attente. Il ouvrit la porte, balaya la pièce du regard puis retourna dan le couloir. Il ouvrit toutes les portes sur son chemin avant d'arriver devant les toilettes.

Il entra dans la pièce et trouva finalement Ziva, assise par terre, adossée au mur, les traits tirés, les yeux rouges, les bras autours des genoux.

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Gibbs… je…

Sans dire un seul mot, le chef d'équipe se laissa glisser le long du mur à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes assis côte à côte sans un mot. Puis Gibbs brisa finalement le silence :

-L'état de Tony a empiré. Il a une poussée de fièvre importante. Il fait des crises de délire.

Il lui laissa le temps d'intégrer l'information et continua :

-Il crie ton prénom. Les médecins pensent que tu pourrais l'aider à aller mieux.

Ziva tressaillit imperceptiblement.

-Il a besoin de toi, Ziva.

La respiration de la jeune agente s'accéléra à peine, mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, Gibbs se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je ne peux pas, Gibbs, retentit alors un chuchotis derrière lui.

Il ne se retourna pas, la main sur la poignée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas, Ziva ?

-C'est de ma faute, s'il est là-bas. C'est de ma faute si Kate est morte. Tout est de ma faute.

Pour toute réponse, Gibbs ouvrit la porte et attendit.

Alors, tout doucement, elle se releva, chancelante et passa devant lui, quittant l'étage des comas et affrontant la réalité.

*

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de la chambre. Des cris en émanaient. Elle entendit distinctement son prénom. D'un mouvement brusque, elle ouvrit la porte en grand, pour éviter de faire marche arrière. Une dizaine de médecins entouraient Tony, le ceinturant, replantant les aiguilles dans ses bras déjà couverts de bleus, s'affairant autours de lui, presque paniqués.

-Tony…

Sa voix n'était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure mas elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Il cria une dernière fois son nom et elle avança dans la pièce, les médecins s'écartant sur son passage.

-Je suis là, Tony.

Brusquement, le corps du jeune homme se relaxa et il retomba doucement sur son lit. Ses yeux, comme fous, arrêtèrent de tourner et la cherchèrent fébrilement.

-Ziva ? chuchota-t'il faiblement.

-Tout va bien, Tony, je suis là. Tu sens ma main ? continua-t'elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Les yeux de Tony se fixèrent brusquement sur elle, directement dans les siens. Elle soutint son regard, sans montrer aucune émotion, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières commencent à s'alourdir et à se fermer. Il souffla une dernière fois son prénom.

-Je suis là, Tony. Mais tu as besoin de repos. Tu dois dormir. Tu dois te calmer. Tout va bien. Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part.

* * *

**Bon alors j'ai très peur de ce que vous pouvez penser de la dernière scène XD. Trop cucul? Pas assez respectueuse des caractères des personnages?**

**Un petit chapitre sans action, mais plus une analyse des pensées de Ziva, exercce assez dur d'ailleurs =P.**

**C'est mon dernier chapitre avant dimanche, voir lundi , soir, pour cause de réjouissances familiales!**

**Faîtes péter les reviews pendant mon "absence", vous ête sle smeilleurs ;)**

**Bisous et bon week-end!**


	9. Décision & Coma

**Huh!**

**Désolée du retard et de la nullité du chapitre qui va suivre, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes, je n'étais aps trop d'humeur à écrire, pui je me suis chopée un torticolis, doc impossibilté physique de taper! désolée encore!**

**Je n'ai pas encore vu Semper Fidelis, le 624, alors je vous épargenai ma dissertation habituelle, mais j'ai vu la fn et je peux vous dire que le 625 va chauffer! Dire que c'ets le dernier épisode de la saison =(...  
Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un chapitre vraiment nullissime à souhait, qui sert un peu de prologue à la deuxième partie de l'histoire.**

**Bonne euh... "lecture"?**

* * *

Le temps de visite était largement dépassé. Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient plongés dans la pénombre et l'activité était réduite. Mais aucune infirmière n'avait trouvé le courage de signaler à Gibbs et à son équipe qu'ils devaient partir.

Ziva était toujours assise dans la même position depuis le début, sa main toujours posée sur celle de Tony. La pièce était seulement éclairée par la petite lampe de chevet et plongée dans le silence, uniquement perturbé par le bip des machines et les ronflements légers du jeune homme.

L'état de Tony s'était peu à peu amélioré au fil de la journée. Il restait très faible mais avait réussi à dormir un peu plus de trois heures sans interruption. Il était vital qu'il se repose, les médecins le lui avaient bien fait comprendre.

« Je reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille complètement » ne cessait-elle de se répéter.

Une fois passée la frayeur qu'elle avait éprouvé en voyant Tony délirer, la culpabilité l'avait frappé de nouveau, plus brutalement encore qu'avant. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas rester ici. Depuis qu'elle était dans la chambre, elle avait eu le temps de ruminer ses pensées, d'analyser encore et encore ses sentiments, de rejouer cent fois la scène dans sa tête et une seule conclusion en avait découlé : rester au NCIS n'apportait rien de bon, à la fois pour elle et pour le reste de l'équipe. Au contact de l'Amérique, elle s'était considérablement adoucie, était devenue faible, elle avait fait des erreurs –dont une avait conduit _à la fois_ Michael _et_ Tony à l'hôpital. Il était temps pour elle de retourner au Mossad. Les premiers mois seraient durs, elle le savait, mais avec l'aide de Michael, une fois remis sur pied, elle saurait presque tourner la page. Presque. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier le NCS –comme pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait jamais tourné complètement le dos au Mossad. Elle espérait juste que ses anciens coéquipiers n'essaient pas de la recontacter et passeraient à autre chose.

Elle espérait que Tony ne tâcherait pas de la dissuader de partir. Il était un argument de poids dans la balance « Amérique ». Chose qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre.

Dès que Tony se serait réveillé, elle se précipiterait au MTAC pour obtenir une conférence avec son père et lui annoncer sa décision. Eli David serait content. Il souhaitait depuis plusieurs mois que sa fille revienne en Israël. Puis son sourire flancha en se rappelant de quoi elle devait aussi informer son père. Oui, son père voulait a revoir en Israël. Et de préférence avec Michael.

*

Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte entrebâillée, Gibbs, dans la pénombre, fixait le dos de Ziva. Pour un oeil inattentif, Ziva semblait calme, un peu tendue, mais sereine. Et pourtant, Gibbs savait que la rigidité de ses épaules témoignait de l'agitation qui régnait en elle. Son regard tomba sur leurs mains.

Il avait toujours su que ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés en se rencontrant. Dès le début, il avait compris que quelque chose se passerait. C'était _inévitable_. Jour après jour, il avait vu Ziva prendre un peu plus de place dans la vie de Tony, et l'inverse se produire. Il s' était souvent figuré que leur attirance était presque comme deux aimants qui pouvaient tout tenter pour essayer de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre mais revenaient immanquablement l'un vers l'autre, avec encore plus de force. Ils étaient complémentaires. Gibbs avait été témoin du changement de Tony : plus sérieux, plus précis, moins hyperactif, Ziva le forçait à se responsabiliser. A l'inverse, Tony ramenait un peu plus de joie, d'enfantillage, presque d'innocence dans la vie autrefois dure et sans pitié de l'Israélienne.

Il se rappelait en avoir discuté avec Jenny plus d'une fois. La première fois remontait à seulement quelques jours après l'affectation de Ziva à l'équipe.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ces deux-là, ensemble, avait-il décrété.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça, Jethro ? avait-elle demandé en s'approchant lentement pour s'accouder à la balustrade qui surplombait l'open space.  
-Regarde-les. Je leur donne deux mois pour finir ensemble…

-Ziva est une professionnelle, Jethro. Rien ne se passera entre eux…

-Tu veux parier ? l'avait-il défié en tournant le dos et en s'éloignant.

Gibbs eut un sourire. Il pouvait encore entendre l'exclamation étouffée qu'elle avait produite alors qu'il tournait les talons. Puis son sourire fada alors que les souvenirs de leur violente dispute surgissait…

C'était il y a un an. L'équipe venait de découvrir la mission sous-couverture de Tony depuis quelques jours. Il était rentré brusquement dans le bureau de la directrice, sans frapper, comme à son habitude, et avait commencé sèchement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?

-Je ne vous dois aucun compte, Agent Gibbs, avait-elle répliqué vertement, utilisant « Agent Gibbs », signe qu'elle était vraiment en colère, et comprenant exactement où il voulait en venir.

-Avec cette histoire de mission secrète, tu as mis en danger MON agent, tu as fragilisé MON équipe !

Devant le silence entêté de Jenny, il avait continué :

-J'ai deux agents supposés se faire confiance qui ne s'adressent littéralement plus la parole ! Je veux que tu renvoies Ziva au Mossad ou que tu transfères Tony dans une autre équipe ! Ils sont aussi inutiles l'un que l'autre dans l'état où TU les as mis !

Il avait été vraiment hors de lui ce jour-là. Comment était-il censé travailler avec une bande d'agents qui ne se faisaient plus confiance, qui devenaient un petit peu plus paranoïaques, surveillant les faits et gestes de chacun, ne croyant plus un seul mot des uns et des autres ?

Il avait pu constater à son retour du Mexique que la relation de Tony et Ziva était passée un cran au-dessus. Mais cette mission avait complètement fait voler en éclats toute leur complicité. Cette situation était trop dangereuse. Ils feraient des erreurs graves, voir mortelles. Il ne voulait pas être témoin de ça.

Et malgré tout, la bombe avait finalement explosé. Il n'avait rien pu empêcher, la situation qui bouillonnait en surface depuis presque un an venait de se débloquer d'un coup avec l'arrivée de l'officier Rivkin et avait fait mal –physiquement et mentalement. Il craignait même que ce ne soit que le petit feu d'artifice, que le pire restait à venir. Le bouquet final.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un mouvement à sa droite. Il se tourna légèrement pour découvrir une infirmière, dossier à la main, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? chuchota-t'il sèchement. Il dort.

-Je viens voir l'Agent David, répondit-elle.

-Elle est occupée. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-L'officier Rivkin est dans un état critique. Il vient de tomber dans un coma de stade trois…

* * *

**Je vous avais pas menti =P. Ce chapitre ne me plaît pas du tout. mais pas du tout du tout.**

**Là par contre, je me sens pas mal inspirée par la suite, je remets tout en ordre et je vous livre tout ça, vendred soir, sûrement (je serai d'ailleurs un peu surexcitée après avor vu Semper Fidelis XD).**

**Sur ce, read&review (merci pour vos gentilles reviews au passage =D)**

**Bisous!**


	10. Israël & Révélations

**Hey =)!**

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été particulièrement débordé la semaine dernière . En plus, j'ai pas encore vu Semper Fidelis, mon ordi fait des siennes, et je vais mourir de suspense! Et dire que demain, c'ets déjà le dernier épisode de la saison =(! La meilleure saison, à mon humble avis =P.**

**Je m'excuse aussi pour la médiocrité du chapitre précédent, je suis globalement plutôt fière de celui-ci...**

**Bonne lecture =)!**

* * *

Le petit avion se pencha en avant et se posa en douceur sur le tarmac du petit aéroport privé du Mossad.

Les uns après les autres, ils descendirent dans le silence complet.

Depuis que Tony était sorti de l'hôpital, l'ambiance avait été aussi gênée, froide, maladroite entre les deux agents. Fidèle à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, Ziva s'était éclipsée au chevet de Michael dès que les médecins lui avaient assuré que Tony était rétabli. Il se sentait mieux depuis deux jours, mais avait feint d'être endormi à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre, voulant éviter à tout prix la conversation, les explications qu'il lui devait. Il avait finalement décidé de l'affronter et avait ouvert les yeux pour de bon. Et depuis, elle n'était plus revenue.

A la suite de la téléconférence avec le Directeur du Mossad, ils étaient tous attendus en Israël afin d'éclaircir les dessous de cette affaire. Durant les préparatifs de voyage, ils s'étaient évités, trouvant n'importe quel prétexte pour échapper à la présence de l'autre et aux regards étonnés de McGee. Ainsi, Ziva avait passé beaucoup de temps dans le laboratoire d'Abby –à la grande joie de la scientifique- tandis que Tony s'était réfugié en autopsie.

Une fois, malgré leurs précautions, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans l'ascenseur. L'air était soudainement devenu irrespirable sous la tension et le malaise qui régnait entre eux. Il avait regardé en l'air tout le long du voyage, priant pour que l'ascenseur aille plus vite, et elle avait gardé ses yeux rivés au sol. Lorsque les portes s'étaient ouvertes, ils s'étaient fatalement tous les deux avancés, et s'étaient heurtés. Le choc avait envoyé une décharge électrique dans le corps de Ziva et Tony avait sursauté. Puis il s'était reculé finalement pour la laisser passer. Après avoir marmonné un vague « merci », elle s'était précipitée derrière son bureau.

Aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir à la situation. Tony n'arrivait pas à deviner ce que pensait Ziva : lui en voulait-elle pour avoir tiré sur Michael ? Le haïssait-elle maintenant ? De plus, il se sentait presque honteux d'avoir eu « besoin » de sa présence, lors de sa fièvre, pour se calmer, de s'être montré aussi faible, d'avoir révélé plus que ce qu'il ne voulait. Ziva quant à elle, ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Tony. D'un côté, elle lui en voulait pour avoir failli tuer Michael, et en même temps, elle savait que c'était par simple défense. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que Michael ait tenté de tuer son coéquipier. Tellement de gens l'avaient déjà trahie. Pas lui. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle tentait en vain de chercher des excuses, des prétextes à Michael. Et puis, elle ignorait aussi comment interpréter le fait qu'elle ait presque été la seule capable de calmer Tony. Enfin, la culpabilité la rongeait toujours. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sentir responsable de cette situation. Cette même culpabilité l'avait empêché d'annoncer à son père sa décision de rentrer pour de bon en Israël. Elle ne savait pas encore exactement comment son père réagirait lorsqu'il la reverrait, s'il mettrait tout cette débâcle sur son compte –comme elle le faisait.

Ziva survola un instant la ville des yeux puis les ferma, inspirant une grande bouffée d'oxygène. L'air d'Israël était différent de celui d'Amérique. Plus épais, plus chaud, plus naturel, plus exotique. Alors que les souvenirs d'enfance refluaient dans sa mémoire, son corps se relâcha. Elle était revenue chez elle. Tout irait mieux, maintenant.

Du coin de l'œil, Tony épiait les mouvements de Ziva. Les yeux fermés, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, sa posture, tendue d'habitude, complètement relâchée, elle semblait heureuse. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'adressa à Gibbs, avant de se mettre à marcher vers le bâtiment :

-C'est par là, suivez-moi.

Même sa démarche semblait plus légère. Elle semblait définitivement mieux en Israël qu'aux Etats-Unis. Mieux avec Michael qu'avec lui.

*

* *

La secrétaire toqua à la porte du bureau d'Eli Mossad et ouvrit la porte, pour laisser passer le petit groupe. Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce.

Les yeux de Tony détaillèrent immédiatement l'homme derrière son bureau.

Le teint mate, les cheveux courts, il avait les mêmes yeux noirs, indéchiffrables et profonds que Ziva. Il se leva pour les accueillir. Il imposait le même respect que Gibbs, il possédait une autorité naturelle, une aura qui flottait autours de lui, et ses mouvements étaient aussi assurés, fluides et précis que sa fille.

Il s'avança vers eux, en commençant par le directeur Vance, en tendant sa main.

-Directeur Vance… Agent Gibbs…. Agent DiNozzo…

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans celui de l'agent du NCIS. Sans se laisser démonter, Tony attrapa la main de l'Israélien. Il fut surpris par la force de sa poigne et serra de toutes ses forces en retour. Il ne se laisserait pas intimider. Il n'était pas en faute ici.

Le directeur se détourna finalement et son expression s'adoucit brusquement. Il prit Ziva dans ses bras et lui chuchota quelques mots en hébreu à l'oreille. Un poids se souleva brusquement de ses épaules. Il ne la prenait pas pour responsable de cette affaire. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle avait déjà assez déçu son père, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de le contrarier encore une fois. Elle était son seul enfant, tout ce qu'il lui restait sur Terre. Elle devait le rendre fier d'elle, remplacer le trou vacant laissé par Tali et réparer la trahison d'Ari.

Il la lâcha et elle soutint son regard, s'autorisant un sourire.

*

* *

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le restaurant et Ziva sortit, en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur ses talons. Elle indique le nom de son père et fut menée à la table où il se trouvait.

Il l'accueillit avec une bise sur la joue :

-J'ai déjà commandé, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le dîner démarra et la conversation continua. Son père voulut en savoir plus sur sa vie en Amérique, et, presque comme une pette fille, elle lui décrivait tout ce qu'elle pensait des Etats-Unis, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Une fois le dessert arrivé, Eli David adressa un signe de tête au serveur qui s'éclipsa. Il repoussa son assiette sous le regard étonné de Ziva.

-Ziva, nous devons parler de choses sérieuses, maintenant.

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et avala difficilement sa bouchée. Elle eut un sourire forcé :

-Bien sûr, de quoi ?

-Qu'y a-t'il exactement entre l'agent DiNozzo et toi ?

-Rien du tout, répondit Ziva, d'un ton mesuré, contrôlé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que semble penser Michael…

-Qu'est-ce que Michael a à voir dedans ?

-Michael devait te persuader de revenir au Mossad, mais manifestement, DiNozzo s'est mis en travers de la mission.

-En travers de la mission ? Tu as autorisé Michael à tuer Tony ? demanda Ziva, la voix hachée.

-Michael avait carte blanche pour te ramener ici.

-Tu l'as laissé tirer sur Tony ? cria presque Ziva.

-Il vaut mieux, pour toi, qu'il soit mort, Ziva ! Tu ne sais pas tout de lui ! répliqua son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois, toi aussi, que tuer Tony m'aurait fait revenir ici ?

-Sa tête est mise à prix, Ziva ! hurla soudainement son père.

Ziva sursauta et ouvrit la bouche en choc. Elle s'était certainement attendue à tout sauf ça.

-Les complices de la Grenouille sont à la recherche de ses meurtriers ! Il y a quelques semaines, ils se sont rendus compte que Jenny Sheppard était morte. Ils ont alors décidé de viser la personne la plus impliquée dans cette affaire après elle. Je pense que tu te souviens de la mission sous couverture de DiNozzo avec la fille du trafiquant ?

Elle tressaillit involontairement au souvenir de cette année pleine de secrets et de mensonges.

-Ils ont décidé de le tuer. Et ces gens fonctionnent à leur manière. Ils vont décimer son entourage avant de finalement le liquider. Il ne t'a pas parlé de ces lettres qu'il a reçues ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre? demanda faiblement Ziva.

-Des menaces, Ziva. Directement adressée à toi, martela son père.

Ziva ferma les yeux, sentant sa tête lui tourner.

-Il ne t'a rien dit. Il est lâche, il a peur, il pense que tu vas payer pour lui. Mais je ne laisserai pas faire ça.

Tony était en danger. Elle l'était aussi. Son père avait envoyé Michael pour tuer Tony. Envoyé Michael. Pour tuer Tony. Tuer Tony.

Finalement, la trahison ne venait pas de la personne qu'elle avait soupçonnée. Son propre père l'avait trahi. Elle se surprit à avoir envie de mourir. A quoi ressemblait donc sa vie ? Tout n'était qu'infidélité, manipulation, manigance, mort, souffrance.

Elle se leva brusquement. Aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer la frustration et la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Des larmes de rage perlèrent à ses yeux et sous un coup de colère elle renversa la table. Elle planta son regard une dernière fois dans celui de son père. Ses yeux, si semblables aux siens, la dégoûtaient. Elle tourna brusquement les talons et sortit dehors.

*

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche pour calmer sa rage, elle échoua finalement dans un bar presque vide. Elle enleva ses chaussures à talons, qui lui faisaient mal, et poussa la porte du bar.

Elle se traîna vers le comptoir et s'affala sur une chaise.

-Un mojito, s'il vous plaît, marmonna-t'elle de sa voix enrouée et cassée.

Avec un air concerné sur le visage, le barman lui servit un verre et le glissa sous son nez. Elle le vida d'un trait et e redemanda un autre. A contrecœur, il la resservit. Cette femme semblait déjà assez mal, l'alcool n'arrangerait rien. Lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux noirs sur lui, il arrêta de se poser des questions et lui prépara un autre verre.

*

La sonnerie du téléphone de Tony retentit dans la chambre silencieuse. Tony était allongé sur son lit, la fenêtre ouverte pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais, mais n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il attrapa son portable et regarda l'écran. « Ziva. »

Il fronça les sourcils, s'assit correctement et il décrocha, en amenant prudemment le portable à son oreille.

-Allô ?

-Vous êtes Tony ?

Les sourcils de Tony se froncèrent encore plus lorsqu'il entendit une voix d'homme, avec un épais accent Israélien.

-Oui, qui êtes-vous ?

-J'ai une jeune femme qui dit s'appeler Ziva, complètement ivre. Elle n'est certainement pas en état de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler d'un certain Michael et d'un Tony. J'ai appelé le Michael, mais il ne répond pas. Vous croyez pouvoir venir la chercher ? Ca m'embêterait de la laisser partir comme ça…

Tony se leva d'un coup, coinça son portable entre son oreille et son épaule et tournoya dans la chambre à la recherche de ses chaussures et des clés de sa chambre, pendant que le barman lui indiquait l'adresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il poussait la porte du bar et survola rapidement la salle du regard. Toutes les tables étaient vides, vu l'heure tardive. Il tourna alors la tête vers le bar et avisa le barman. Il avança à grands pas jusqu'au comptoir.

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de décliner son identité, l'homme l'avait déjà reconnu.

-Tony ? demanda-t'il quand même.

-Oui, où est-elle ?

-Là-bas…

Le barman le mena vers un coin sombre.

A moitié affalée sur la table, une montagne de verres devant elle, le visage pâle et ravagé, Ziva fixait le vide en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles en hébreu.

Le barman s'approcha et la secoua doucement :

-Mademoiselle ? Tony est arrivé…

Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard et elle releva un petit peu la tête :

-Tony ? demanda-t'elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Allez, Ziva, en route, on rentre à la maison…

Tony glissa un merci au barman qui s'éclipsa en hochant la tête et se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de Ziva. Il attrapa un de ses bras, le passa autours de son cou et entoura sa hanche de son bras. Soutenant la quasi-totalité de son poids –Ziva était aussi légère qu'une plume-, il les traîna tous les deux à la sortie, où le taxi qu'il avait pris pour venir l'attendait toujours.

Non sans difficultés, il glissa la jeune femme qui marmonnait toujours, à moitié consciente, sur la banquette arrière. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lorsque le chauffeur lui demanda l'adresse, il fut pris d'un doute. Durant leur séjour en Israël, Ziva restait dans son ancien appartement, alors que le reste de l'équipe logeait dans l'hôtel. Il opta finalement pour l'hôtel : il pourrait au moins la surveiller dans son sommeil. Elle semblait avoir avalé une quantité assez importante d'alcool et le lendemain matin serait dur.

La tête appuyée sur la fenêtre, le regard vide, elle fixait l'extérieur, sans le voir, et les lumières de la ville se reflétaient sur son visage.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, qu'il la voyait perdre autant le contrôle. Et cette Ziva, si triste, si faible, si désabusée, n'était pas un spectacle réjouissant, mais plutôt profondément perturbant. Il avait souhaité que la jeune femme fasse tomber son mur « Mossad », qu'elle montre enfin ses vraies émotions, mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il les découvrirait de manière aussi tragique. Il aurait voulu pouvoir voir la vraie Ziva, mais en d'autres circonstances. Il cherchait à tout prix à éviter de se confronter à des émotions trop dures, trop « sérieuses », et il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir.

Il se tourna alors lui aussi vers la fenêtre et regarda les rues de Tel Aviv défiler lentement…

* * *

**Petit moment pour récapituler qui pense quoi, et je trouve que c'est pas mal résumé =P. Après, à vous de me dire, évidemment... Mais pour une fois, je suis bien fière de mon chapitre, mis à part la discussion entre Ziva et son père...  
**

**Ah et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'affaire avec Tony ? Vous en avez pas marre de La Grenouille XD ?**

**Et à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, dans le chapitre prochain? Saurez-vous deviner ;)?**

**Merci pour toutes vos énormes reviews !**

**Bisous.**


	11. Alcool & Secret

**Désolée pour cette "longue" absence ! J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps (yay, mercredi, j'suis allée voir le denier Tarantino au Festival *_*)... Pour me pardonner, un chapitre long. Bon? Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire =P.**

**Je n'ai pas encore vu Alyiah, excepté les cinq dernières minutes -qui m'ont donné des idées pour une fiction =P- et il promet du tonnerre *_*! Un cliffhanger horrible, encore pire que celui de la saisond ernière!  
**

**Bon sur ce,, bonne lecture =P**

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairée par les rayons de la lune. La fenêtre était grande ouverte amenant une légère brise dans l'air lourd et chaud de la pièce et le tumulte de la rue montait.

Tony était allongé sur le dos, sur le lit, les yeux fixés droit devant. Il n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé là. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, d'être dans un état léthargique et de ne plus avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait, comme si le monde venait de s'arrêter.

Ziva se pencha lentement en avant et ses longs cheveux effleurèrent le bras de Tony, qui tressauta presque. Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne et entreprit doucement de se frayer un chemin avec sa langue.

Elle sentait l'alcool –un mélange de margaritas et de rhum. Indécis, anesthésié, Tony ouvrit la bouche et la laissa l'affaire.

Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et entreprit de tracer une ligne de baisers brûlants le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou, tout en remontant son t-shirt. Elle rompit un instant le contact pour enlever son t-shirt et se débarrasser de sa robe dans le même temps.

Lentement, elle se repencha de nouveau vers lui. Seul le silence régnait dans la pièce, entrecoupé de leurs respirations hachées. Elle attaqua de nouveau ses lèvres, en collant son corps contre le sien.

Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne électrifia soudainement Tony. Son bras gauche se referma autours de sa taille pour la coller encore plus contre lui et son autre main fourragea dans ses cheveux, pour approfondir le baiser. Il roula sur le côté, l'entraînant sous lui. Le baiser devint plus fougueux, plus passionné, leurs mains se perdaient, sans rompre le contact physique, presque vital.

Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement et une forte odeur d'alcool envahit la bouche de Tony. Il s'arrêta net.

Ce n'était pas Ziva. Ce n'était même pas une Ziva blessée qui cherchait un peu de réconfort, mais juste une Ziva ivre, qui oublierait tout le lendemain. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait que ça se passe –si tant est que quelque chose se passerait entre eux.

Dans un mouvement vif –pour ne pas changer d'avis-, il se détacha d'elle. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard étonné et l'attira de nouveau à elle. Il se défit de son emprise avant que leurs bouches ne se touchent de nouveau –sinon, il se savait perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tony ? demanda-t'elle, son accent plus épais que d'habitude.

-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Ziva.

Il se releva en tremblant un petit peu, et, lui tournant le dos, se rhabilla. Soudain, il sentit les bras de la jeune femme autours de lui et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je ne suis pas assez jolie, c'est ça ?

Doucement, il défit ses bras.

-Non, Ziva, ce n'est pas ça.

Il attrapa son arme et son portable et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu crois que tu es trop bien pour moi, alors ? L'illustre Anthony DiNozzo couche avec toutes les filles qui passent à sa portée, mais pas moi… ! retentit la voix pâteuse mais néanmoins en colère de Ziva.

Il flancha imperceptiblement sous ses mots, puis, se rappelant qu'elle était saoule, ignora et répondit simplement :

-Il faut que tu dormes, Ziva.

-Je ne mérite pas ton attention, alors ? Je ne suis pas assez blonde, c'est ça, je n'ai pas assez de poitrine ? continuait Ziva, dont la voix commençait à monter dans les aigus. Mais de toute façon, tu sais quoi ? Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser de moi ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot immature qui ne sait jamais ce qu'il veut ! Au moins, Michael est clair et franc dans ses sentiments, lui. En fait, Michael est tout ton contraire, tout ce que tu ne seras jamais !

Il se tourna lentement et fixa son regard droit dans ses yeux noirs écarquillés, presque effrayés.

-Bonne nuit Ziva.

Il tourna les talons et ferma la porte derrière lui.

*

* *

Ziva ouvrit péniblement les yeux, puis les referma brusquement, devant la lumière vive. Elle grogna et roula sur le côté, s'emmêlant encore plus dans les draps. Elle souleva précautionneusement une paupière, pour tomber sur le réveil. Les chiffres 10 :30 s'affichaient en rouge.

Doucement, elle se remit en position assise et examina la pièce. Et soudain, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière envahirent son cerveau. La conversation avec son père, les révélations, le bar, Tony qui venait la chercher, Tony et elle dans la chambre…

A cette pensée, elle ferma les yeux en grognant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-elle perdu les pédales à ce point ? « L'alcool est le révélateur de l'âme », disait-on. Elle repoussa cette pensée tout au fond de sa tête et se leva.

Elle se tint un instant immobile, testant son équilibre, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en cherchant Tony des yeux. Mais la pièce était vide, rangée, excepté le lit.

Dans la salle de bain, elle aspergea son visage d'eau pour apaiser son mal de tête, se lava rapidement la bouche et remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. De grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux et elle semblait un peu pâle, mais dans l'ensemble elle avait moins l'air d'un zombie. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était toujours en sous-vêtements. Revenant dans la chambre, elle ramassa sa robe mais fronça les sourcils, en sentant l'odeur de cendre froide et d'alcool qui s'en dégageait. Hésitante, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la valise ouverte dans le coin.

Elle laissa tomber la robe, se pencha sur la valise, et attrapa un vieux t-shirt et un jean.

Elle les rendrait à Tony une fois qu'elle pourrait se changer, dans son appartement. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, après la dispute d'hier soir.

*

Tony déplia le journal, en même temps que le serveur lui amenait son café.

Incapable de lire les articles, il se contenta de « regarder les images », en soupirant. Il attrapa sa tasse, la porta à ses lèvres et manqua de s'étouffer. Le café était infect, bientôt trop noir pour lui, du genre que ceux que Gibbs devait boire.

Il fit un signe au serveur et lorsqu'il se fut approché lui demanda du sucre. Le serveur le regarda sans comprendre.

-Du sucre, s'il vous plaît, tenta de nouveau Tony en élevant la voix.

L'homme resta debout à côté de lui. Tony pesta contre cet hôtel, dont les employés ne parlaient même pas anglais, et essaya de nouveau de lui expliquer, à moitié en faisant des gestes :

-Du sucre, S-U-C-R-E, pour le café…

Devant le manque de réaction, il soupira et s'apprêta à lui faire signe de repartir, lorsqu'une voix féminine dit quelque chose en hébreu derrière lui, à l'adresse du serveur, qui s'éclipsa.

Tony tourna la tête et découvrit, une Ziva un peu pâle, perdue dans son t-shirt de l'Ohio et un vieux jogging, trois fois trop grand pour elle, ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules.

-Je peux ? demanda-t'elle, en indiquant la chaise devant lui.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr…

Elle s'exécuta et ils attendirent en silence que le serveur revienne, avec le sucre. Un merci fusa des deux côtés, en hébreu pour Ziva –qui rajouta qu'elle voulait un café- et en anglais pour Tony.

Quelques secondes passèrent de nouveau, dans le silence le plus total, chacun ne savant comment réagir par rapport à l'autre et à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Que se serait-il passé si Tony n'avait pas eu un sursaut de conscience ? Auraient-ils été jusqu'au bout ? Et qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, pour eux ? Pourquoi Ziva s'était-elle jetée à son cou ? Pourquoi est-ce que Tony avait refusé ses avances ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils repensaient encore tous les deux à la sensation qu'ils avaient ressentie lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées ?

Le serveur arriva de nouveau et brisa la quiétude en posant la tasse fumante devant Ziva.

Elle prit une gorgée, comme pour se donner du courage et finalement ouvrit la bouche :

-Ecoute, Tony, pour hier soir, je…

-C'est bon, Ziva, pas de problème, tu étais bourrée, c'est tout, l'interrompit-il.

-Oui mais euh… Enfin, voilà, j'ai eu une discussion assez animée avec mon père, donc c'est pour ça que je suis allée dans le bar et… En tout cas, merci d'être venu me chercher.

Alors qu'il portait sa tasse à sa bouche, il eut un bref sourire avant de répondre :

-De rien, c'est normal…Et tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.

La tension disparut petit à petit et ils retombèrent dans un silence confortable en savourant leur café. Le portable de Ziva sonna et elle décrocha.

-Officier David ? demanda une voix à l'autre bout en hébreu.

-Oui ?

-Une réunion se tiendra au bureau du Directeur, à 11h30, et votre présence est requise.

-Bien merci.

Elle ferma son portable et Tony lui demanda de qui venait l'appel :

-Une réunion est prévu au bureau de mon père, à 11h30, je suppose que vous êtes aussi conviés… répondit-elle, en glissant son portable dans sa poche. Au fait, ajouta-t'elle, je te rends ça dès que je peux me changer chez moi. Je n'avais pas de vêtements propres en haut, donc…  
-Oh, tu peux les garder si tu veux, ils te vont bien, répondit-il, avec un sourire malicieux, en buvant une autre gorgée.

En riant, elle lui donna un léger coup de pied, et il renversa la moitié de sa tasse sur lui :

-Hé, pourquoi tu m'as tapé, là ? J'ai dit que je te trouvais jolie, c'était un compliment ! protesta-t'il, faussement outré.

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais tapé un garçon quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, quand j'étais petite ? Eh bien là c'est pareil !

Le rire de Ziva s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle réalisa ses paroles, et Tony baissa aussitôt les yeux, se concentrant sur la tâche à éponger. La tension s'imposa de nouveau. Avisant l'horloge au-dessus du bar, Ziva se leva précipitamment, marmonnant un vague « Je dois y aller… »

*

* *

-Directeur David ? L'Officier David est là, grésilla la voix de la secrétaire.

-Faites-la entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ziva entra dans le bureau de son père, survolant la pièce vide du regard.

-Je suis en avance ? demanda-t'elle.

-Ferme la porte derrière toi, Ziva.

Elle obtempéra et se retourna pour faire face à son père, ses yeux froids et son visage impassible. Elle était toujours clairement en colère contre lui, il le voyait dans sa posture.

-Non, Ziva, cette réunion est privée. Nous devons parler de…

-Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, le coupa-t'elle sèchement, abandonnant le masque de respect forcé. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

-Oh si, nous allons parler, nous allons discuter de ton avenir, même !

-Mon futur ne te concerne pas, répliqua sa fille.

-Dès que notre discussion est finie, je vais négocier ta réaffectation au Mossad. Tu ne resteras pas au NCIS.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours, elle aurait accueilli cette nouvelle avec plaisir. Maintenant, elle la révulsait. Quitter sa famille d'adoption pour revenir obéir aux ordres d'un monstre ? Redevenir elle-même ce monstre sans sentiments qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à vaincre ? Jamais.

-Je ne reviens pas au Mossad !

-On ne peut pas faire confiance au NCIS ! La dernière mission en est la preuve. Ils font des erreurs, ils mentent, ils manipulent ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

-Et tu penses sérieusement que les méthodes du Mossad sont légales ?! Le NCIS agit toujours dans le respect des règles !

-Il me semble me souvenir d'une affaire où le rapport a été complètement modifié… insinua son père.

Il fallait à tout prix que Ziva reste en Israël. Elle était en, danger auprès de DiNozzo, il en allait de sa vie. Elle ne semblait manifestement pas s'en rendre compte et il décida alors d'utiliser le chantage affectif. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour la faire changer d'avis.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? hurla Ziva, folle de rage, incapable de se contenir.

-Tu ne crois que je ne suis pas au courant, peut-être ? siffla son père. Dès que le corps a été enterré, je l'ai fait déterrer et examiner, ainsi que la balle. Et même si tu persistes à penser que je ne me préoccupe pas de toi, je connais le modèle de ton pistolet…

Les paroles s'insinuèrent en elle, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait, son corps se glaça, jusqu'à ce que le couperet tombe :

-Je sais que tu as tué Ari, Ziva.

Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa brusquement.

-Qui… Qui d'autre est au courant ? parvint-elle à articuler.

-Michael en a été notifié quelques temps avant de partir en Amérique pour te ramener.

Ziva ferma les yeux. Elle était coincée.

-Je ne sais pas comment réagirait l'agent DiNozzo ou l'agent McGee en apprenant ce que tu as fait, Ziva. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, asséna son père.

*

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à son montre. 11h25. Pour une fois, il n'était pas en retard. Il entra dans la salle d'attente du bureau du Directeur du Mossad, et, la voyant vide, s'avança vers la porte en face. Il s'apprêta à toquer, lorsque des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Il distingua la voix de Ziva et celle d'Eli David. Il interrompit son geste et tendit l'oreille.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? entendit-il Ziva crier, très en colère.

La suite se fondit dans un brouillard indistinct, puis la voix d'Eli David retentit dans le silence :

-Je sais que tu as tué Ari, Ziva.

Tony se figea, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Dans sa tête, la phrase se répéta en boucle, alors que son cerveau tentait d'en comprendre le sens. Mais il était comme anesthésié, incapable de faire un geste.

Il se secoua finalement et se précipita hors de la pièce.

*

Ziva sortit presque en courant du bâtiment du Mossad et se jeta dans le premier taxi qu'elle trouva. La voix tremblante, elle indiqua son adresse au chauffeur.

Elle était coincée, obligée d'obéir aux ordres de son père. Elle devrait rester au Mossad, ou sinon son père dirait à Tony et McGee qu'elle avait tiré sur Ari. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils n'étaient pas comme Gibbs et elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir que le devoir passait avant la famille pour elle, qu'elle ait préféré la vie d'un inconnu plutôt que de son frère. Ils la considéraient déjà comme un assassin froid et calculateur, si ils étaient au courant, ils ne penseraient même plus à elle comme à un être humain, capable d'éprouver des sentiments, doté d'un cœur. Et elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer la réaction d'Abby.

Le taxi pila devant son bâtiment, elle donna l'argent au chauffeur et sortit avant de recevoir sa monnaie. Elle monta les marches, affligée, désespérée, tremblante et arriva son étage. En approchant de sa porte, son sixième sens se réveilla, l'avertissant que quelque chose avait changé. Elle examina le battant et elle remarqua ce qui l'avait alerté : le paillasson était de biais. Très légèrement, mais assez pour qu'elle soit sûre que quelqu'un était passé par là.

Sa tête se vida, pour être au plus efficace.

Elle sortit ses clés, les agitant un peu, pour « avertir » la personne quelle arrivait et pour maintenir l'illusion de la surprise. Elle tourna la clé une fois, puis deux pour déverrouiller la porte, se plaqua contre le mur et ouvrit la porte en grand.

Aussitôt, un déferlement de balles tirées d'une mitrailleuse réduisit la porte en lambeaux et se ficha dans le mur en face. Le silence revint et Ziva tendit l'oreille, un peu assourdie par les déflagrations. Elle entendit des pas.

« Un débutant » pensa-t'elle. « On ne se dévoile jamais lorsqu'on est venu tuer quelqu'un. On ne bouge pas, on ne vérifier rient tant qu'on n'a pas vu de corps tomber. »

Par le bruit, elle déduisit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Elle sortit son pistolet, le chargea silencieusement et se concentra. L'homme sortit dans le couloir pour examiner les environs et avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser, une balle traversait sa tempe.

* * *

**Bon alors je n'aime pas ma description de la scène dans la chambre, ni leur discussion dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, ni comment Tony apprend que Ziva a tué sur Ari et encore moins la dernière scène.  
**

**Voilà, c'est dit XD.**

**A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**Bisous.**


	12. Hevni & Noah

**Hu! de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Un long, pour me pardonner du retard ^^".**

**Au fait, j'ai de moins en moins de reviews... Vous savez que je ne marchande pas mes chapitres aux reviews, mas est-ce que ça veut dire que les chapitres perdent de leur qualité ?**

**En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en story/author alert :) et merci pour vos reviews!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ziva attendit un instant, les sens aux aguets, qu'une porte s'ouvre ou que quelqu'un vienne s'informer des coups de feu, mais le silence retomba.

Elle n'était pas surprise. En Israël, les fusillades étaient courantes, et il valait mieux rester chez soi à attendre que ce soit fini, plutôt que de chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé et se mettre en danger.

Le silence acheva de la rassurer : l'homme n'avait pas de complices à l'intérieur de son appartement et personne dehors, à faire le guet, non plus.

Elle se pencha sur le corps sans vie et le retourna pour voir le visage. La peau mate, les cheveux noirs bouclés, une barbe de trois jours, aucun signe distinctif, il ressemblait à n'importe quel Israélien.

Elle enleva la mitraillette de son épaule, la déchargea et entreprit de le fouiller. Elle retira un pistolet de secours, trois couteaux attachés le long de sa jambe et même une grenade attachée à sa ceinture. Elle ne fut pas surprise de ne trouver aucune pièce d'identité.

Il s'agissait maintenant de faire disparaître le corps. Elle sortir son portable et fit défiler la liste des contacts. Son père ? Certainement pas. Gibbs ? Hors de question. Tony ? Elle ne pouvait mêler aucune des personnes à qui elle tenait dans cette affaire. C'était son problème.

Elle tomba alors sur le nom de Hedvi. Un vieil ami du Mossad qui lui devait plus d'une faveur. Elle envoya l'appel et colla le téléphone à son oreille ;

-Allô ? demanda la voix d'un homme, en hébreu.

- Hedvi ?

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t'il, méfiant.

Ziva eut un bref sourire. Toujours aussi méfiant.

-Hedvi, c'est moi, Ziva.

-Ziva ? Heureusement que tu me donnes des nouvelles, je commençai à m'inquiéter, ironisa-t'il.

-J'ai été plutôt occupée, ces derniers temps…

-Alors, de retour de tes petites vacances en Amérique ? Prête à repartir au boulot, au Mossad ?

-En fait, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Eh bien ! Il y a une première fois à tout comme on dit… Et de quoi a donc besoin l'immense Ziva David ? Je ne suis plus célibataire, tu sais, plaisanta-t'il.

Ziva s'autorisa de nouveau un petit sourire. Il était bon, rassurant d'entendre la voix de son ancien coéquipier.

-Tu peux venir chez moi, dans dix minutes ?

-Toujours à la même adresse ?

-Toujours…

*

Ponctuel, comme à son habitude, Hedvi arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Elle l'entendit monter rapidement les marches de son bâtiment et se releva, en le voyant tourner à son étage.

Les yeux d'Hedvi survolèrent rapidement les environs, remarquant la porte de l'appartement aussi trouée qu'une passoire, l'homme allongé par terre avec un trou dans la tempe, les armes rangés en ordre sur sa gauche et Ziva, son pistolet encore à la main. Il alla à sa rencontre, ouvrant les bras, mais elle le repoussa gentiment, et désigna le corps d'un coup de tête :

-On fêtera nos retrouvailles après, j'ai besoin que tu amènes ce corps quelque part.

Hedvi se tourna du côté de l'homme, et répondit, d'un air faussement surpris :

-Eh bien, dis donc, que s'est-il passé ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, pour qu'il tente de te tuer ?

Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien, et elle savait qu'il le savait. Une conversation entre deux agents du Mossad n'était jamais sincère.

-Rien, indirectement, répondit-elle, énigmatiquement. Mais je pense savoir qui l'envoie…

*

Tony tendit le bout de papier où était griffonnée l'adresse au chauffeur de taxi. L'homme fit un signe de la tête et démarra en trombe. Tombant à moitié à la renverse, Tony s'accrocha à la portière, en jurant. Maintenant, il savait où Ziva avait appris à conduire…

Après quelques minutes de feux tricolores brûlés, de virages en épingle à cheveux et d'infractions aux limites de vitesse, la voiture pila devant le bâtiment de Ziva. Il paya l'homme en lui marmonnant un vague « Merci », et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, montant les marches quatre à quatre, vérifiant à chaque palier le nom des habitants.

Il avait passé les dernières heures à ruminer ce qu'il avait entendu dans le bureau du Directeur du Mossad. A tête fourmillait de questions sans réponses. Pourquoi l'avait-elle tué ? Pourquoi avoir menti ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit, à _lui_ ? Et il était décidé à obtenir ces réponses.

Au détour du quatrième étage, des voix se firent entendre. Un homme et une femme. Et il pouvait clairement identifier la femme comme étant Ziva. Il grimpa les trois dernières marches et arriva à son étage. Médusé, il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant la porte et les gouttes de sang par terre.

Prenant conscience de sa présence, Ziva et l'homme s'arrêtèrent de discuter. Ils échangèrent un regard éloquent et l'homme annonça quelque chose en hébreu, avant de frôler Tony pour redescendre les escaliers.

Tony reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se précipita vers la jeune femme :

-Ziva ! Qu'est-il passé ?

Il voyait clairement qu'elle ne semblait pas être blessée, mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tony ? demanda-t'elle, en essayant de masquer son impatience.

-Je dois te parler à propos de quelque chose… Mais enfin, que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Tony, je suis occupée. On discutera demain, répliqua-t'elle, en faisant mine de descendre.

Mais Tony attrapa son bras et la tourna vers lui :

-Non, je veux des réponses, maintenant. J'en ai marre que tu me tiennes toujours éloigné de ce qu'il t'arrive…

-Ce qu'il m'arrive ne te regarde pas Tony !

Il ignora la cinglante réplique et continua, avec un signe de la tête vers les escaliers :

-C'est qui, celui-là ?

-Un ancien coéquipier, Hedvi ! lui répondit-elle, en colère, décidant que lui dire la vérité était peut-être le meilleur moyen pour couper court à la discussion. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir, Tony !

D'un geste brusque, elle se déroba de sa poigne, et dévala les escaliers.

« Je commence à en avoir marre, de tes anciens coéquipiers, Ziva » marmonna sombrement Tony, en écoutant ses pas disparaître.

*

Ziva s'engouffra dans la voiture et Hevni appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

-Un collègue américain ? demanda, l'air de rien, Hevni, en lui jetant un coup d'œil en biais.

-Oui, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Il est au courant ?

-A ton avis ?

Si ce qu'elle soupçonnait s'avérait vrai, elle aurait une raison de plus pour éloigner Tony, Gibbs et tout le NCIS de cette histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer qu'ils soient pris pour cible.

-Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être… reprit-il.

-Non, Hevni, contente-toi de m'amener chez Noah.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda Hevni, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Des informations.

Hevni enfonça la pédale de freins et se tourna vers la jeune femme, en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Conduis moi chez Noah, Hevni, martela-t'elle, menaçante, soutenant son regard.

*

En arrivant au bâtiment du Mossad, Tony sortit son portable et le porta à son oreille. Après quelques tonalités, la voix sèche répondit :

-Gibbs.

-Patron, je dois te parler !

-Ca ne peut pas attendre, DiNozzo ? Je suis occupé…

Le sang de Tony ne fit qu'un tour. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il entendait cette phrase et, Gibbs ou pas, ça commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système…

-Non ! répondit-il, un peu trop violemment. Non, ça ne peut pas attendre ! Je crois que Ziva a des problèmes…

-Ziva est capable de se…

-Pas avec le Hamas !

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté, puis la voix de Gibbs trancha, avant de raccrocher :

-Je suis dans le bureau de Rivkin…

*

La voiture freina devant un immeuble situé dans une rue déserte. Les deux agents du Mossad en sortirent. Ziva indiqua le coffre à Hevni de la main, alors qu'elle allait toquer à la porte de l'appartement qui donnait sur la rue.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement, et la tête d'un vieil homme apparut dans l'embrasure, méfiant. Lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune femme devant lui, son regard s'éclaira, et il ouvrit la porte en grand pour la laisser entrer :

-Zivalah !

Ziva s'autorisa un sourire et tomba un instant dans les bras de Noah.

-Tu viens me rendre visite, Zivalah ? continua-t'il de sa voix éraillée, en la menant dans son salon désordonné.

-Pas vraiment, Noah, j'ai besoin d'informations.

-Ah, voyons donc ce que je peux faire pour toi…

-Tout à l'heure, un homme m'attendait dans mon appartement pour me tuer, manifestement. Hevni ramène le corps. Je voudrais que tu essaies de l'identifier, et que tu me dises si… S'il appartient au Hamas.

Le visage de Noah s'assombrit. Il avait quitté son poste d'instructeur au Mossad il y avait bien longtemps, et il ne voulait pas se replonger dans ce monde. Mais Ziva semblait avoir besoin de lui et il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Il se rappelait encore quand elle était son élève. Elle s'était engagée au Mossad à tout juste dix-huit ans. En une petite année, elle avait gravi les échelons et était arrivée dans la division Metsada, la plus violente, celle spécialisée dans les opérations paramilitaires, de guerres psychologiques, de sabotage et d'assassinat. Il se rappelait encore la première fois qu'il avait fait connaissance avec sa promotion. Elle était la seule fille, et certainement la plus jeune. Il se souvenait aussi à cette époque qu'elle avait encore dans les yeux cette étincelle, ce sourire presque innocent, qui trahissait immédiatement sa jeunesse. Il l'avait vu s'entraîner peut-être plus dur que tous les autres et devenir incontestablement l'une des officières les plus douées de l'agence. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprenait à résister aux conditions les plus épouvantables, à devenir plus silencieuse qu'une ombre, à torturer, son sourire s'était fait de plus en plus rare, cette lueur avait disparu et elle avait construit son masque impénétrable. Au fil des années, Noah s'était attaché à cette jeune fille et avait désapprouvé la décision du Directeur Adjoint-son propre père-, de lui confier sa première mission à risques, à seulement 22 ans. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait échappé de peu à la mort, il était entré en conflit ouvert avec les chefs du Mossad et avait finalement donné sa démission.

Hevni interrompit ses pensées en entrant dans la maison, un sac sur l'épaule. Noah salua son autre ancien élève et ouvrit le sac. Au plus vite il aurait identifié le corps, plus vite l'affaire serait réglée.

Il examiné le visage. Commun, facile à oublier. Aucun tatouage, piercing. Un corps jeune, modelable, adaptable à toutes les situations. Noah demanda alors à voir les armes qu'il portait sur lui.

Avant de devenir instructeur, il avait coordonné les infiltrations au Hamas, avant de s'engager lui-même dans les rangs de l'organisation terroriste pour en apprendre plus. Il était donc plus que capable d'identifier un membre du Hamas.

Son regard se porta immédiatement sur les couteaux. Il les soupesa un à un, les leva à la lumière et put voir l'emblème du Hamas gravé sur la lame. Soucieux, il les reposa et se tourna vers Ziva :

-Il fait bien partie du Mossad…

A cette annonce, Ziva ne montra aucune émotion, ni surprise, ni peur. Le Hamas avait donc appris, elle ne savait comment, pour Ari et il tentait maintenant de l'éliminer. Elle devait retourner aux bureaux du Mossad et forcer Gibbs et Tony à repartir en Amérique le plus vite possible. Ils seraient eux aussi considérés comme complices et étaient menacés. Par sa faute. Encore une fois. Une fois en sécurité, elle pourrait prendre les choses en main et régler cette histoire qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Au fond, elle savait qu'ils allaient bien finir par apprendre qu'elle avait tué Ari, elle ne pouvait plus fuir indéfiniment.

-Zivalah, s'il te plaît…

-Merci, Noah, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Hevni, tu peux te débarrasser du corps ? Je dois retourner au Mossad, l'interrompit-elle.

-Que vas-tu faire ? lui demanda Noah. Tu n'as aucune chance. Parles-en à ton père.

-Non, je ne mêle pas mon père à ça. Il a déjà du subir une fois les conséquences du Hamas.

-Bon sang, Ziva, arrête tes idioties ! On parle du Hamas, de terroristes, là ! s'énerva brusquement Hevni. Tu n'es pas de taille contre eux ! Ce gamin n'était qu'un novice, un débutant ! La prochaine fois, tu n'y survivras pas !

Sans un regard pour les deux hommes, elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et se précipita dans la rue.

*

Lorsque Tony ouvrit la porte du bureau de Michael Rivkin en grand, il trouva Gibbs en train de fouiller tous les tiroirs, en les vidant sur le bureau recouvert de feuilles.

-Euh, patron, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je cherche des preuves, DiNozzo.

-Des preuves ?

-Je cherche son ordre de mission, continua Gibbs, en survolant les papiers du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ziva, alors ?

-Tout à l'heure je suis allée la voir et je l'ai trouvé en train de discuter avec un autre agent du Mossad…  
-Voilà qui est inhabituel, rétorqua Gibbs sur un ton sarcastique.

-Elle venait de se faire attaquer !

A ces mots, Gibbs s'arrêta et se tourna vers son agent :

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que le Hamas est impliqué ? dit-il en faisant allusion à leur conversation téléphonique.

-Ce n'est plus un secret. Ziva a tué Ari, répondit Tony, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'ajouter un peu de reproche à sa voix –Gibbs avait été au courant depuis le début et ne lui avait rien dévoilé, encore une fois.

Si Gibbs fut surpris que son agent soit au courant, il ne le montra pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser que la personne qui l'a attaquée est du Ham…

Gibbs s'interrompit brusquement et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur un point derrière Tony.

-Euh patron ? demanda son agent, confus.

Gibbs se leva, passa derrière lui et s'approcha d'un des tableaux qui ornaient le mur. Impersonnel, comme le reste du bureau, il représentait un assemblage de carrés beiges, sur fond blanc, avec un petit rond noir au milieu.

Gibbs colla son visage sur le côté. Le petit rond noir ne faisait pas partie du tableau. En fait, il était en relief, même. D'un mouvement brusque, il l'écrasa du plat de la main. Examinant les débris dans sa main, il remarqua alors un minuscule circuit intégré et quelques fils électrique. Un micro. Le « petit point noir » était un micro.

Il sortit précipitamment du bureau de Rivkin et s'enfonça si rapidement vers le bureau d'Eli David, que Tony dut presque courir pour le suivre.

Comme à son habitude, Gibbs passa devant la secrétaire, ouvrit brusquement la porte et posa le micro en miettes sur la table.

-A qui appartient ce micro ? demanda-t'il avec force.

Le visage d'Eli David pâlit légèrement, avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance.

-A la suite de la mort de l'agent double Haswari, nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il avait placé des micros et des caméras partout dans le bâtiment. Celui-ci a du nous échapper. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Dans le bureau de Rivkin ! cria presque Gibbs.

Cette fois-ci, Eli David pâlit réellement et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement.

-Est-ce que vous avez dit à Rivkin que Ziva avait tué Ari ? demanda alors brusquement Tony.

-Juste avant qu'il parte en Amérique, nous avons eu une conversation dans… Dans son bureau.

Un silence de mort accueillit les paroles du Directeur.

Le Hamas était donc bel et bien au courant que Ziva avait tué Ari. Il avait déjà envoyé un homme la tuer. Il n'était plus question de quelques heures avant qu'il ne se rende compte que son plan avait échoué, et qu'il n'envoie d'autres renforts pour l'éliminer.

Puis d'un coup, tout se remit en mouvement. Eli David se jeta sur son téléphone pour dépêcher une escouade d'agents attachés à la sécurité de sa fille alors que Tony et Gibbs s'étaient déjà précipités hors du bureau.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

**Je suis fière de ce chapitre, principalement axé sur l'action. On atteint un peu le point culminant de l'histoire, là =P.**

**Je n'ai toujours pas vu l'épisode 625. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment j'ai pas envie, parce qu'après ça veut dire, plus de NCIS pendant quatre mois? En tout cas, pour vour faire "patienter", j'ai pas mal de projets en cour, notamment pour les fans de Tiva ;)!**

**Allez, vous savez quoi faire: read&revew!**

**Merci de votre fidélité.**

**PS: Hey j'vas essayer de mettre à jour mon profil bêta reader, donc si vous voulez que je commente vos fictions, allez-y , y a pas de problèmes =)!**


	13. Sentiments & Adieux

**Hey! désolée pour la longue absence...**

**Merci pour vos reviews, même si ce que j'avais dit n'était pas du tout un reproche hein ;)!**

**Je ne marchande pas mes histoires avec des reviews =P.**

**Vous reviewez si vous le sentez et surtout si ça en vaut la peine!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture...**

* * *

Elle s'était doutée qu'ils seraient rapidement au courant qu'elle n'était pas morte. Elle s'était doutée qu'ils enverraient quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus fort, de plus expérimenté, de plus efficace. De plus mortel. Mais elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce que ce soit si _tôt_. Elle pensait avoir au moins le temps de rejoindre les bâtiments du Mossad.

Ziva essuya rapidement le sang qui gouttait de son arcade sourcilière et fixa son regard sur l'homme en face d'elle. Elle avait réussi à lui enlever son pistolet, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il devait encore avoir une dizaine d'objets dangereux sur lui.

Le visage sans émotions, il la fixait en retour de ses yeux noirs. Seules les quelques coupures qu'il arborait sur ses avant-bras témoignaient de la violence du combat qui les avait opposés. Il n'était même pas essoufflé. Juste rapide et silencieux.

Une légère vague de désespoir l'envahit. Elle n'en ressortirait pas vivante. Cela faisait dix minutes seulement qu'il l'avait attaquée, et déjà, elle était hors d'haleine, fatiguée et couverte de bleus. En d'autres temps, elle aurait pu tenir des heures comme ça, sans en sortir décoiffée, mais elle dormait peu depuis quelques jours, étant trop préoccupée pour se reposer complètement. Et la fatigue commençait, insidieuse, à couler dans ses veines, à ramollir ses muscles et à faire flancher sa volonté.

Sans prévenir, il passa brusquement de la complète immobilité à une vitesse fulgurante. En un quart de seconde, il fut sur elle. Son corps fut balloté, frappé sans relâche, jeté de chaque côté. Elle força son cerveau à réfléchir, tentant de deviner où il serait la seconde suivante. Elle donna quelques coups à l'aveugle et toucha une fois sa cible, le repoussant de quelques mètres. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, elle attaqua, cette fois. Elle lança son poing plusieurs fois dans son visage, heurta sa cage thoracique de son genou plié du plus fort qu'elle put, mais soudain ses mains se refermèrent sur le vide. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se retourner, mais une forte pression dans son dos l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur en face. Sa tête heurta brutalement la brique, ouvrant un peu plus sa peau, et le choc la sonna. Désespérément, elle racla le mur de ses mains pour ne pas tomber. Si elle était à terre, c'en était fini. Malgré les protestations de son crâne et de ses muscles, elle se retourna. Puis, dans un regain de conscience et de pensées suicidaires peut-être, aussi, elle se jeta complètement sur lui, le prenant par surprise. Plus rapide que l'éclair, elle sortit son couteau et l'enfonça dans sa poitrine jusqu'au manche, alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux par terre.

Soudain, la bulle qui semblait les entourer éclata. Elle reprit conscience de la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber, du tumulte de la ville au loin, de la douleur qui émanait de chaque fibre de son corps. Elle prit plusieurs grandes respirations.

Derrière elle, une voiture freina brusquement. Elle entendit des portières claquer, elle entendit son nom retentir. Elle poussa sur ses bras et tenta de se remettre en position debout.

Une douleur aigue déchira alors son flanc. Sa tête se mit soudain à tourner, sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse, plus douloureuse. Elle baissa la tête et laissa échapper un faible gémissement en voyant la lame d'un couteau à moitié enfoncé dans son ventre. Presque surprise, incapable de réagir, elle regarda, les yeux écarquillés, le sang couler abondamment de la plaie.

Toutes ses sensations s'éclipsèrent une à une. Un bourdonnement envahit ses oreilles. Sa vue s'assombrit, devint flou et elle fut incapable de reconnaître le visage devant elle. Puis un voile s'abattit sur ses yeux, et elle sombra.

Seule la douleur restait présente. Mordante, cuisante.

*

La lame du couteau n'avait finalement touché aucun organe vital. Elle avait juste perdu une quantité assez importante de sang. Quelques heures plus tard, elle était presque indemne, si ce n'était les multiples coupures et hématomes qui ornaient sa peau, le large pansement blanc qui barrait son abdomen et les grimaces qu'elle faisait involontairement, à chaque mouvement, signe de sa souffrance.

Tony laissa retomber la tension qu'il avait accumulée ces dernières heures. Ils avaient eu une chance folle. Un pur hasard. Sinon, comment expliquer que Gibbs et lui s'étaient dirigés d'instinct vers ce quartier, et l'avait trouvé, dans une ruelle, allongée à se vider de son sang, au bout de seulement quelques minutes de recherche ?

Mais ils auraient pu faire mieux. Ils auraient du. Ils auraient du arriver plus tôt et éviter qu'elle se prenne un coup de couteau.

Il laissa sa tête reposer dans ses mains. S'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait sûrement fait. A la fois de soulagement et de peur. Mais il avait appris il y a bien longtemps que pleurer était inutile.

Toute cette semaine avait été un véritable cauchemar. Sept jours, seulement, et il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient duré un mois. Il se souvenait à peine de ce qui avait commencé le désastre. L'affaire de la petite fille enlevée par sa mère. Le détonateur, l'étincelle, qui avait précipité la suite des évènements et tout fait exploser. L'arrivée de Rivkin. Ziva et Rivkin. Rivkin, son pistolet pointé sur lui. Lui, tirant sur l'Israélien. Le regard et l'attitude de Ziva après ça. Rivkin, dans un coma profond. La convocation en Israël. La première attaque du Hamas. Puis la deuxième. Ziva blessée. Tous les souvenirs revenaient un à un, plus douloureux, plus réels, plus vifs. Et le pire, celui de cette nuit, où ils avaient tous les deux presque succombés à ce qui les guettait depuis bientôt quatre ans. Il essaya alors de se rappeler des souvenirs plus heureux, au temps du NCIS, quand il citait des films, qu'elle se trompait dans les proverbes, qu'ils riaient ensemble.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle plus écorché un dicton ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comparait plus la vie à un film ? Comment est-ce que leur lien, qu'il avait cru quasi indestructible, NCIS s'était brisé aussi facilement ? Depuis quand avaient-ils besoin de mots, au lieu de regards, pour se comprendre ?

Il réalisa presque avec panique qu'elle était inexorablement en train de lui passer entre les doigts, s'éloignant de lui à chaque seconde qui passait. Il était en train de la perdre. Et pour de bon.

Il se leva brusquement, jeta son gobelet de café dans la poubelle la plus proche et se précipita hors de la cafétéria.

Il était temps pour une fois qu'il assume.

*

Quelques minutes après que les médecins aient posé le bandage sur son ventre, Ziva était partie en quête de la chambre de Michael. Depuis leur arrivée en Israël, elle n'était même pas allée lui rendre visite. Avec un sentiment de culpabilité grandissant, elle se glissa dans la chambre.

Une infirmière, occupée à arranger les fleurs sur la table de chevet, lui sourit gentiment et l'informa sur les conditions se son coéquipier Israélien :

-Depuis son admission, son coma s'est allégé. Il montre des réactions cérébrales aux stimuli et ses tissus se referment. Il devrait maintenant se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

La culpabilité la frappa de plein fouet. Il lui avait fallu être blessée, pour qu'elle se _souvienne_ que Michael était entre la vie et la mort, par sa faute. Elle n'avait même pas _pris la peine_ de s'informer sur ses conditions.

Mais le savoir hors de danger était un soulagement. C'était le déclic, se disait-elle. Michael irait mieux, le Mossad trouverait un moyen de négocier avec le Hamas, elle reviendrait s'installer ici, reprendrait son travail d'agent. Elle quitterait l'Amérique, le NCIS, tout ce qui la rendait faible. Elle quitterait Tony, et toutes les souffrances, toutes les questions sans réponses, tous ces sentiments dont elle ne voulait pas et qui allaient avec.

Elle reposa les yeux sur le visage paisible de Michael et acheva de se convaincre qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Juste à ce moment, elle vit les paupières de l'Israélien tressaillir, puis s'ouvrir lentement. Elle se leva précipitamment et se pencha :

-Michael ?

-Ziva… articula-t'il, la voix cassée, rauque.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher une infirmière…

L'infirmière de garde et un médecin vérifièrent les paramètres vitaux de Michael, l'examinèrent rapidement, puis déclarèrent qu'il allait bien, qu'il méritait beaucoup de repos, mais que Ziva était autorisée à rester.

Une fois seuls, Michael laissa le silence s'imposer, avant de commencer :

-Alors, dans quel état je suis ?

-Tu as reçu deux balles dans la cage thoracique, et une dans le ventre. Tu as quelques côtes cassées, mais ils ont pu réparer tous les organes qui ont été touché, répondit-elle, faisant désespérément tourner ses méninges pour inventer un mensonge. Tu es tombé dans un coma de stade 3, puis tu t'es réveillé. Tu devrais pouvoir sortir dans euh… dans quel…  
-Tu n'en as aucune idée, l'interrompit-il calmement.

-Ecoute, Michael, je… s'excusa-t'elle avant d'être de nouveau coupée.

-Tu sais, ils disent que quand on est dans un coma, on entend quand même, et que si quelqu'un nous parle, ça accélère la guérison. Or j'ai beau fouillé dans ma mémoire, il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu une seule fois me rendre visite.

-Michael, ces derniers jours ont été très éprouvants et…  
-Oui, je comprends. Tu étais trop occupée à déculpabiliser DiNozzo pour m'avoir presque tué.

-Non ! réagit-elle vivement. Tu ne comprends rien ! Et tu allais tirer sur Tony, si je ne t'avais pas empêché !

-Tu es en danger en restant avec lui, Ziva ! répliqua-t'il, en colère, mais la voix toujours faible.

-Et je suis en danger en restant ici aussi ! Le Hamas vient d'envoyer successivement deux hommes pour me tuer ! Alors, où dois-je aller ? Partout où je vais, je suis en danger !

-Reste ici. Reste avec moi. Tu ne risques rien. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Pas comme l'autre…

-Michael, arrête s'il te plaît, l'interrompit-elle, voyant très bien de qui il parlait.

-Non, Ziva ! Tu dois prendre une décision ! Est-ce tu désobéis à ton père et retournes en Amérique, ou est-ce que tu restes ici, avec ta vraie famille ? Après ce qui s'est passé avec Ari, tu as quitté le Mossad si brusquement, sans te retourner, sans prendre la peine de nous dire au revoir…

-J'ai revu Hevni et Noah, aujourd'hui. C'était bon de les revoir après tout ce temps. Je suppose que je vais rester au moins quelques mois, le temps de rendre visite à tous ceux que j'ai laissés derrière moi. Le temps de résoudre ces vieilles rancunes. Après, on avisera…

*

Quelques minutes plus tard, Michael s'était endormi, et Ziva sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher à boire et prendre ses médicaments. Sa plaie à l'estomac recommençait à lui brûler. Alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre, une voix l'interpella doucement :

-Alors, comme ça, tu restes ?

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Quand il l'avait vue arriver à l'aéroport avec un peu plus de bagages que nécessaire, il s'était douté que son voyage allait être plus que provisoire.

Elle se tourna lentement pour faire face à Tony.

-Tu m'espionnes, Tony ?

-Non, je te cherchais, répondit-il, la voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Ziva sentit sa volonté défaillir. S'il continuait à la regarder comme ça, elle serait incapable de le laisser repartir en Amérique. Elle décida alors d'employer sa bonne vieille méthode pour éviter de souffrir. Remettre son masque impénétrable et lui faire du mal. Pour qu'il la haïsse, et que les adieux passent plus facilement. Pour tous les deux.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de me chercher, Tony ?

-Ecoute, Ziva, je dois te parler…

-Non, je ne veux pas te parler ! l'interrompit-elle fortement. Pas après ce que tu as fait à Michael !

Elle sentit son cœur se fissurer en entendant ses propres paroles et baissa les yeux, pour éviter de croiser le regard atterré de Tony. Pour éviter qu'il ne découvre la vérité, aussi. Bien évidemment, ce qu'elle venait de lui lancer ne contenait pas une once de vérité. Mais c'était mieux comme ça.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle leva quand même les yeux et fit l'erreur de croiser son regard. Elle plongea une fois de plus dans ces eaux vertes, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois, mais n'arriva pas à déchiffrer les émotions qui s'y trouvaient.

-Arrête de me regarde comme ça, souffla-t'elle.

-Comme quoi, Ziva ? Comme quelqu'un à qui je tiens ? s'énerva-t'il.

-Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

-Compliqué ? Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ?! TU poses les complications !

-Tout ! répondit-elle, en élevant la voix. Tout est compliqué dans notre histoire ! Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, on ne peut pas avoir de relation normale ! Même une simple amitié ne pourrait pas marcher !

Ziva se mordit la langue. Elle en avait encore une fois trop dit. Elle détourna les yeux, puis commença à s'éloigner.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux me laisser comme ça ? retentit la voix presque désespérée de Tony dans son dos. Comment est-ce que tu peux me dire que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre nous et partir comme ça, comme si de rien n'était ? Comment est-ce que tu peux encore avoir aussi peur de montrer ce que tu penses réellement pour une fois ? Tu me reproches d'être immature et de ne jamais affronter mes problèmes mais, Ziva, cette fois, c'est toi qui fuis la réalité et qui _nous_ laisses tomber ! finit-il, clairement en colère.

Le silence retomba, presque irréel.

-Rentre avec moi Ziva. Ne me laisse pas tomber. Pas toi, pas maintenant, chuchota-t'il.

Il avait clairement laissé de côté le « nous » du NCIS et utilisait le « je ». Le « je » d'un Tony qui était manifestement décidé à assumer ce qu'il ressentait et à le lui dire clairement. Un Tony qui avait décidé d'abandonner son masque et de lui laisser entrevoir ses réels sentiments.

-Tu peux essayer de partir, de me fuir, mais tu sais que tu n'y arriveras pas. Depuis quatre ans, ça nous pendait au nez. Depuis que tu as mis les pieds pour la première fois au NCIS, on savait que _ça_ allait arriver. C'est inévitable. Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu…

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait aussi clairement ce qu'il éprouvait à son sujet, la première fois qu'il laissait de côté tous les faux prétextes, les excuses.

-Justement, Tony, soufflat-t'elle finalement en se retournant. Ca ne peut pas marcher. Pas après Ari, Jeanne, Michael… Pas après tous nos mensonges, toutes nos souffrances… Peut-être qu'en d'autres circonstances…Peut-être que quelque chose se serait passé. J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes.

A son tour, elle venait de lui dire franchement elle aussi ce qu'elle ressentait. Et c'était à la fois si bon de le dire tout haut, et en même temps, elle savait que c'était inutile.

Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons, quand il l'interrompit :

-Bonjour ! annonça-t'il en s'efforçant de prendre, un ton jovial et en lui tendant la main.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Je suis Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS.

Son regard cherchait désespérément le sien et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'était sa dernière chance de la retenir.

Les yeux de Ziva se remplir inconsciemment de larmes. Elle serra légèrement sa main et répondit, la voix tremblante :

-Ziva David.

Puis après une légère pause, elle rajouta :

-Mossad.

Et tourna les talons.

* * *

**Je suis passée rapidement sur la blessure de Ziva, parce que ce n'est certainement pas le plus important ici. Et la discussion avec Michael non plus.**

**La discussion Ziva/Tony est, genre cruciale. J'ai mis cinquante ans à l'écrire, tellement je réfléchissais à chaque mot, je l'ai relu une bonne dizaine de fois -à tel point que je la connais par coeur U_U- et chaque fois, j'avais une impression différente. Je l'ai relu en musique, et j'ai réussi à me faire pleurer, moi-même. Puis je l'ai relu juste après au calme, et je l'ai trouvé nulle. Je devrais peut-être supprimer certaines "précisions". En fait, j'aurais voulu faire comme dans l'épisode "Knockout". Vous savez, le 18 de la saison6, ce merveilleux épisode avec du Tiva dedans, mais sans aucune scène entre nos deux agents . Eh ben j'aurais voulu faire pareil. Une discussion avec un "Je t'aime" à chaque réplique, sans prononcer les mots amour et aimer (notamment pour le "c'est inévitable" -référence à Judgement Day II huhu- et au "J'aurais aimé que ce soit différent"). Y suis-je arrivée? A vous de me le dire, j'angoisse là =P.**

**Sinon, je crois que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, déjà. Je sais j'aurais pu vous prévenir avant, mais je viens de m'en rendre compte. Ca va être dur d'écrire le prochain, mais j'ai déjà la fin en tête, et vous allez vouloir me taper ;).**

**Alors, Ziva va-t'elle rester en Israël? Même après que Tony et Ziva se soient avoués à demi-mots ce qu'ils ressentaient ?**

**Dix euros à celui qui me trouve la bonne réponse XD!**


	14. Confessions & Retrouvailles

**Hey!**

**Désolée du temps de publication, mais j'ai été très angoissée à l'idée de publier ce chapitre. C'est le dernier, et celui d'avant vous a apparemment beaucoup plu, donc j'avais vachement la pression .**

**Donc, voilà, il est là =(.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Ziva se pencha vers le miroir pour examiner de plus près son visage. Une mince cicatrice sur son front témoignait de ses points de suture et divers bleus parsemaient son visage. Elle baissa alors les yeux et releva son t-shirt, touchant précautionneusement le pansement blanc qui barrait son abdomen. Elle commençait à la brûler, mais elle décida de ne pas prendre ses médicaments. Elle serait capable de contrôler la douleur. Sa volonté avait toujours été plus forte que tout, c'était ce qu'elle aimait à penser.

Et pourtant, involontairement, ses yeux revenaient sans cesse sur l'horloge qui ornait son mur.

Dans trois heures, leur avion décollait. Un avion dans lequel elle ne monterait pas. En évitant de regarder dans son salon, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Elle ne retournerait pas dans le salon avant trois bonnes heures. Parce que dans, le salon, elle avait entreposé ses bagages, qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de déballer, et surtout, trônait sur sa table basse le billet de retour, celui que Gibbs lui avait donné il y a une semaine. Elle savait que si elle posait les yeux sur ce petit bout de papier, elle attraperait ses valises et se jetterait dans un taxi le plus vite possible, pour ne pas manquer le départ.

Elle avala rapidement son verre, en retenant une grimace lorsque son ventre la brûla, et le reposa dans l'évier. Puis, elle s'assit sur une des chaises et fixa l'horloge, écoutant le tic-tac qui troublait le silence.

Soudain, un toquement retentit. Elle se leva presque avec précipitation pour aller ouvrir.

Elle s'arrêta net devant la porte. L'espoir lui rongeait les côtes. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'elle souhaitait voir de l'autre côté de cette porte, un seul regard vert d'eau, un seul sourire éclatant, une seule voix qui prononçait son nom. Mais il ne viendrait pas. Pas après leur douloureuse discussion d'hier, où elle avait refusé tout ce qu'il lui avait proposé, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de tenter le coup. Elle l'avait blessé, elle le sentait, et il ne lui pardonnerait certainement jamais.

En retenant son souffle, elle ouvrit la porte, et écarquilla les yeux avec surprise en découvrant son invité.

-Gibbs ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Je peux entrer ? la coupa-t'il.

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr…

Ziva s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea automatiquement vers le salon.

-Euh, Gibbs, la cuisine est par là, tenta Ziva, avec une grimace.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, il l'ignora et s'assit sur le canapé, lui indiquant de s'asseoir aussi. En soupirant et en évitant toujours de regarder le billet, elle se piqua sur un fauteuil en face de lui. Le calme retomba.

-Ecoute, Gibbs, fit-elle, ne supportant plus le silence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venue, mais si c'est pour me faire changer d'avis…

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Ziva. Je veux simplement te parler et essayer de comprendre.

Devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, il s'interrompit :

-Et si tu nous faisais un peu de café ?

Ziva sauta sur ses jambes et se hâta de repartir dans la cuisine, pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de Gibbs et pour se préparer mentalement à la conversation qui allait suivre. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux tasses brûlantes.

Gibbs apporta sa tasse à sa bouche et but une longue gorgée. Si le café n'était pas à son goût, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il reposa le tout sur la table, releva la tête et planta son regard acier dans celui de la jeune femme.

Il fit un vague geste vers les bagages entassés dans le coin et commença :

-Je croyais que tu restais ici ?

-Je… je n'ai pas vraiment eu le courage de déballer mes bagages. Et puis je…

« … J'espérais qu'il viendrait me voir une dernière fois. » pensa-t'elle. En face, Gibbs hocha la tête, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

Ziva s'étonna elle-même de se mettre à dire la vérité finalement. Elle avait toujours su résister à l'intensité du regard de Gibbs, mais là, elle était fatiguée, émotionnellement et physiquement, et elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. Et puis elle lui devait bien ça.

-Tu sais qu'on est en mesure de régler l'histoire de La Grenouille et le Hamas ? Tu sais qu'on peut assurer ta sécurité au NCIS, Ziva.

-Je sais. Et je vous fais confiance, contrairement à mon père. Mais il y a autre chose.

Encore une fois, il hocha la tête.

-Tu sais, Ziva, après la mort de Shannon et Kelly, j'ai décidé de ne jamais plus m'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre. Nos proches et nous risquons notre vie tous les jours. Je ne voulais plus traverser cette épreuve, ressentir toute cette peine, cette envie de vengeance à nouveau. Puis j'ai refait l'erreur de me lier à quelqu'un. J'ai pensé que cette fois-là serait différente. Après tout, elle était exposée aux mêmes dangers que moi, et était capable de se défendre. Elle aussi est morte. Et ça m'a conforté dans mon idée qu'on ne pouvait partager la vie de personne, avec notre métier.

Ziva s'aperçut qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration tout le long et avala une grande bouffée d'air. Jamais Gibbs ne s'était confié aussi précisément et honnêtement. Elle se sentait à la fois honorée, et effrayée.

-Et où j'en suis maintenant ? Je passe mes soirées à fabriquer des bateaux. Je ne regrette aucun des choix que j'ai faits, mais ce n'est certainement pas la vie que je souhaite pour Tony.

Ziva tressaillit et détourna les yeux.

-Des fois, il faut savoir oublier ses peurs et se lancer, quitte à souffrir, Ziva. Ca vaut le coup.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et sans pouvoir l'empêcher, elle éclata en sanglots, fatiguée, tendue. Gibbs se leva, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… quoi faire, Gibbs, hoqueta-t'elle péniblement.

-Ca va aller, Ziva. Tout ira bien.

*

-L'avion va décoller dans quelques minutes, où est Gibbs ? demanda McGee à Tony.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je le saurais ? grogna en retour l'autre agent.

McGee ne prêta pas attention au ton peu aimable de Tony. Depuis ce matin, il était d'une humeur exécrable et n'avait pas décroché deux mots. McGee se doutait bien évidemment du pourquoi de son humeur. Il était lui-même blessé du fait que Ziva ne soit même pas venue lui dire au revoir en personne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette renfrognée de Tony. Puis une autre pensée surgit : « Comment est-ce que je vais annoncer ça à Abby ? »

Le dernier appel pour leur avion retentit et McGee regarda avec inquiétude la salle d'embarquement vide.

-On va devoir y aller, Tony. Même si Gibbs n'est pas là…  
-On ne part pas sans lui, l'interrompit-il sombrement.

« Quelqu'un manque déjà dans l'équipe, on n'en perd pas un deuxième » continua-t'il dans sa tête.

A dire vrai, il voulait aussi retarder le moment. Il espérait toujours qu'elle ait changé d'avis, et que, comme dans les films, elle arriverait en courant et lui dirait qu'elle voulait bien tenter quelque chose avec lui. Et s'il était chanceux, il aurait même droit au baiser passionné sous la pluie. Après tout, ça marchait au cinéma, pourquoi pas dans la vraie vie ?

-Messieurs, l'avion va décoller, dépêchez-vous d'y monter, s'il vous plaît, les interrompit une hôtesse de l'air, en passant la tête dans la pièce.

-Il nous manque quelqu'un, vous ne pouvez pas attendre juste quelques minutes de plus ? demanda McGee.

-Ecoutez, on ne peut pas retarder le vol pour un simple…

-Agents Fédéraux, la coupa Tony en montrant son badge.

L'hôtesse lui jeta un regard puis s'éclipsa.

Des bruits de pas retentirent à la porte, suivis d'une exclamation de McGee :

-Ah, patron, l'avion va décoller dans quelques minutes…

Tony tourna sur lui-même pour attraper ses bagages.

Le brouhaha de l'aéroport s'infiltrait toujours dans la salle, les néons jaunâtres grésillaient et projetaient leur lumière désagréable sur eux, McGee et Gibbs était toujours dans la pièce. Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la scène qu'il s'était imaginé. Son cerveau était vide, il ne savait pas du tout que faire, que dire.

Mais ça n'était pas tellement grave.

Elle était là.

Et c'était le plus important.

*

McGee tourna la tête vers le hublot. Il n'avait pas tenté de discuter avec Ziva ni avec Tony, et rien qu'en les regardant, il avait l'impression de troubler leur moment d'intimité. Tant pis, il dirait à l'israélienne qu'il était content qu'elle rentre avec eux plus tard. Ca pouvait attendre.

Elle releva la tête, il baissa la sienne et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il ne lui dirait probablement jamais combien il avait espéré qu'elle change de décision, comment il allait régler la situation de La Grenouille, en mettant son honneur de côté et en allant ramper aux pieds de son père, assez influant pour dissuader les complices. Il ne lui dirait jamais combien il avait peur, peur qu'elle exige trop, peur de ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle méritait, peur de tout ruiner, de ne pas réussir à changer, peur que ça finisse mal.

Elle ne lui avouerait certainement jamais non plus l'effroi qui s'emparait d'elle quand elle pensait à un futur, ni les picotements qu'elle ressentait quand ils se regardaient dans les yeux, ni la jalousie qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir, ni l'inquiétude, à l'idée de baisser ses barrières en sa présence, de lui montrer ses vraies émotions. Et surtout pas la peur qui l'envahissait en pensant à l'inconnu qui l'attendait.

Il lui dirait combien elle comptait pour lui, par contre. Peut-être même qu'un jour, il lui dirait ces trois petits mots, sans rien attendre en retour. Elle consentirait à le laisser se faire une place dans sa vie. Elle s'autoriserait à penser ces trois mots. Et elle pourrait peut-être lui avouer qu'aussi effrayant l'inconnu était, il était aussi terriblement excitant.

Doucement, elle attrapa sa main et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il déplaça sa jambe pour qu'elle effleure la sienne.

Gibbs avait raison, encore une fois.

Ca valait le coup.

Tout irait bien.

* * *

**Il est court. C'est presque un épilogue. j'ai choisi volontairement de ne pas trop insister sur Tony/Ziva. J'vous ai déjà "gavé" avec du Tiva émotionnel depuis quatorze chapitres, je voulais que ce soit plus "light" ici =).**

**J'ai peur que ça ne corresponde pas aux personnages. Notamment la discussion Gibbs/Ziva, qui m'a donné du fil à retordre dis donc .**

**Une fin pas vraiment ouverte, vous vous doutez que leurs problèmes sont réglés pour le moment. Pas de suite à l'horizon, à mon avis. Je suis un peu triste =(, mais en même temps fière d'avoir fini.  
**

**Concernant la suite de mes écrits, je vais vous larguer trois petits one-shots Tiva bien fluffy, bien cuculs, mais je crois qu'on en a tous besoin, après le final de la saison6.**

**Et après ces os, je me lance dans la suite du 625, donc dans mon début de la saison7.**

**Si vous avez des "commandes" de one-shot, n'hésitez pas, j'risque d'arriver à bout de mon imagination un de ces jours ;).**

**Après ce monologue, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce dernier chapitre, j'ai très peur =S...**

**Bisous et merci mille fois de votre fidélité, vous avez été les meilleurs, !**


End file.
